my boys is my neighbor part 1
by mega naru1
Summary: bagaimana jika hyuga hinata seorang gadis yang dulunya pemalu kini menjadi seorang artis terkenal yang angkuh harus berurusan dengan cinta pertamanya naruto uzumaki dalam dilema kebohongan.
1. Chapter 1

**my boys is my neighbor**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kisimoto. my boys is my neighbor punya saya :D  
Pair: NaruHina .  
. Rated: T..**

**Warning: geje, abal, jauh dari kata sempurna. karena ini fic pertama saya jadi mohon masukannya ya :) **

Nama ku hyuga hinata, dulunya aku adalah gadis pemalu pendiam dan juga emhhh... sedikit menutup diri. Namun semenjak aku menjadi seorang model dan artis membuat diri ku semakin percaya diri. Penampilan ku pun sudah jauh berbeda dari aku bersekolah dulu. Sebenarnya sikap sedikit cuek ku tunjukan agar aku mendapatkan banyak teman seperti teman teman ku lainnya,..

"Hinata apa kamu sudah siap? Shuttingnya akan mulai 15 menit lagi".

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda berlari sambil berteriak teriak kepada ku,

"ia Sakura chan sebentar lagi selesai," kataku sambil mengambil minuman yg ada di atas meja rias dengan santai.

"lebih cepatlah Ino chan, sebentar lagi shutting akan segera di mulai".

"dasar kau ini jidat lebar, diam dan tenanglah aku sedang berkonsentrasi memasang bulumata"..

"jangan panggil aku jidat lebar dasar perempuan jelek".

"berisikkk,,, aku akan pergi jika kalian bertengkar". Selalu saja mereka berdua itu, berisik sekali kalau sudah bertemu.

Oh ia perkenalkan mereka adalah teman teman berambut merah muda, bermata giok dan berdada sedikit rata itubernama Sakura Haruno, dia adalah sedikit cerewet jika berbicara, tapi dia sangat hebat jika berurusan dengan cinta, bahkan kabar yang aku dengar sekarang dia berpacaran dengan pengusaha tampan anak pemilik uciha corp bernama Sasuke sendiri juga heran kenapa bisa sasuke laki laki cool itu berpacaran dengan wanita yang cerewetnya ampun...

Sedangkan perempuan yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu adalah asistan make up ku, selain bekerja dengan ku dia juga memiliki toko bunga di daerah ternama di Konoha bahkan sudah membuka cabang sampai ke Sunagakuen. Kalo masalah cinta ino sendiri telah bertunangan dengan laki laki bernama sai seorang pelukis ternama di jepang.

Dan aku sendiri... sampai sekarang masih belum bisa membuka hati kepada siapa pun. Dulu sewaktu sekolah di konoha high school aku pernah menyukai seorang laki laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dan karena aku dulu di kenal sebagai perempuan pendiam cinta ku pun di jadikan bahan olok olok oleh semua teman sekolah ku, tak terkecuali laki laki yang aku suka itu. Dan jujur saja aku ingin bertemu dengan laki laki yang aku suka semasa bersekolah di Konoha High School dulu...

Camera...rolling ...action...

"aku mencintai mu sayang, tak bisakah kita mulai dari awal lagi kisah cinta kita?"

-CUUUTTTTT-

"bagus sekali Hinata, aku suka penjiwaan mu sungguh membuat orang ingin menangis. Andai saja kamu memiliki kekasih pasti kekasih mu akan sangat tampan"

"sudahlah sakura chan, aku sedang tidak ingin berpacaran dengan aku pulang ke apartemen baruku saja .."

"hah kau ini mau sampai kapan kamu sendiri terus? Apa kamu mau sampai tua tidak menikah?"

"bukan begitu Sakura chan, hanya saja aku masih ingin sendiri."

"baiklah terserah kau saja Hinata chan, nanti malam aku aka pergi dengan Sasuke untuk menemaninya ke ulang tahun sahabat dekatnya. Apa kamu mau ikut?"

"tidak usah Sakura, aku mau tidur di rumah saja"

Apartemen hinata

Hinata pov*

Rasanya malam ini sangat sunyi, ku rebahkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang berukuran queen size. Pikiran ku pun melayang layang mengingat masa masa bersekolah di Konoha High school dulu.

"kami sama ingin rasanya aku bertemu dengan orang yang aku cintai dulu itu".ku pejamkan mata dan berharap mimpi indah untuk malam ini...

End pov*

01.23 AM

Deeerrrrttttttt, deerrrrrrtttt, derrrttttttt

"moshi moshi"...

"hinata bisa kamu datang ke club malam di daerah dekat ramen ichi raku? Sakura mabuk berat, dan sasuke juga mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum"

"baik lah baik, aku kesitu"

Mobil sportt putih milik gadis bermata lavender itu melesat melewati jalanan di daerah konoha yang sangat saja inikan masih dini hari orang orang pun juga masih berkutat dengan mimpinya masing masing.

Langkah kaki nya berjalan mencari cari dimana managernya itu berada. tanpa disadari banyak mata yg melihat ke arah gadis berambut indigo itu dengan tatapan aneh, benar saja hinata lupa jika dia tadi keluar hanya menggunakan gaun tidur selutut dan di tutup dengan piama atas tipis menerawang jelas ke dalam pakaian yg di pakai Hinata. semua pria yg ada di situ di buat melongo melihat tubuh Hinata di balik baju tidurnya.

"hey nona Hinata?" seorang laki laki berambut jabrik berwarna pirang dengan mata biru lautnya menatap hinata dengan keheranan.

"Na na naruto? ... Hinata masih tak percaya jika laki laki yg menyapanya adalah pria yg dia sukai semasa di Konoha High School.

"ya ya, cepat bawa sakura pulang dia benar benar mabuk berat"

"ba ba baiklah" Hinata keluar club malam sambil membantu Sakura berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil..

"kau ini benar benar merepotkan Sakura chan" gumam Hinata sambil menancap gas mobilnya.

Setelah mengantar Sakura, dengan langkah kecilnya hinata berjalan menuju apartemen. Tiba tiba langkah berat berjalan di belakang Hinata...

"ehem,, lain kali gunakan pakaian yg pantas jika mau keluar kamar nona Hyuga Hinata"

Sontak hinata kaget dan membalikan badan nya...

Matanya membulat menatap seseorang yg ada di belakangnya..

"apa yg kamu lakukan di sini naruto?" hinata berusaha keras untuk tidak gugup di depan naruto..

"hey di sini apartemenku, apa kamu tidak tau? Apa apartemen mu sekarang ada di samping apartemen ku? Kau ini artis kenapa bisa keluar mengunakan pakaian seperti itu? satu lagi, kamu terlihat sexy jika memakai pakaian ini nona Hyuga"

Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintunya. Semburat merah terlihat di wajah Hinata. dia masih tak percaya jika dia bertemu dengan laki laki yg sangat ingin dia temui saat ini. Dan lebih parahnya lagi dia tinggal di apartemen samping Hinata... benar benar tidak bisa di katakan kebetulan.

"bagaimana ini bisa terjadi nona hinata? anda ini seorang artis ternama..bagai mana bisa keluar ke club malam menggunakan pakaian tidur minim seperti itu?"

"maafkan saya Tsunade sama, malam itu aku menjemput managerku yg sedang mabuk berat"

"kabarnya sudah beredar kemana mana bahkan sampai ke media cetak, bagaimana jika popularitas mu menurun hinata?"

Hinata hanya terdiam membisu tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"saya yg bersalah disini Tsunade sama, tapi saya yakin popularitas nona Hinata tidak akan menurun karena insiden ini"

Wanita paruh baya berdada besar itupun menarik nafasnya dalam dalam.

"baiklah sakura, aku berharap insiden seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi".

Hinata pov***

Apa penulis majalah ini sudah benar benar gila mengatakan jika aku ini sedang mabuk dengan menggunakan pakaian tidur di club malam?. Jelas jelas yang mabuk saat itu sakura chan, kenapa justru aku yang terkena masalah. lebih baik aku pergi ke rumah ino saja, mungkin dengan melihat bunga bunga pikiran ku akan segar kembali...

End pov***

Klinting...

Suara bell yg ter tiup angin di depan rumah ino menandakan bahwa rumah bergaya jepang kuno itu masih terlihat asri.. dengan hamparan bunga berwarna warni di sekeliling rumahnya..

"Hinata, ada apa kamu kemari. Bukannya kamu akan shotting iklan sore ini?"

"aku malas pergi Ino chan, apa kamu belum mendengar berita ku ? aku benar benar gila karena gosip yg di buat oleh media cetak beberapa hari ini. Apa kamu punya sake Ino chan?"

"tenang saja Hinata nanti kau makan malam di sini saja, kita minum sake untuk menghilangkan beban mu? Tapi ingat jangan sampai mabuk berat"

"baiklah Ino chan, aku tidak akan sampai mabuk"

09.00 Pm

Hinata sempoyongan berjalan menuju ke apartemen, rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan benar saja hills yg dia gunakan sekarang justru di tenteng nya.

"hahhh.. aku ingin tiduurrr. Touchan,, aku pulanggg" hinata terus saja menekan tombol password pada pintu apartemennya, tapi tetap tidak terbuka. Tentusaja tidak terbuka karena itukan pintu apartemen Naruto ..

"apa yang di lakukan gadis ini lagi, kenapa dia justru menekan nekan tombol pasword apartemen ku?" dengan wajah kesal naruto membukakan pintu apartemenya..

"apa yg akan kau lakukan dasar gadiss bodohh"...

"hai, aku ingiinnn tiiiduurrrr,,,," hinata berjalan sempoyongan mencari cari kamar tidur.. dan akhirnya justru abruk di di lantai..

"ini aparetemen ku,, kau itu salah masuk. Cepat bangun bodohh"..

Percumah naruto berteriak teriak karena hinata juatru tertidur di lantai. Naruto berusaha membangunkan hinata tapi dia justru tertidur,,,...

"ahhh,,, bau sake. Pantas saja dia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan ku".

Dengan terpaksa naruto membopong Hinata menuju ranjangnya dan menidurkannya. Tanpa sengaja kancing baju bagian atas Hinata terbuka, tentusaja Naruto melihatnya meski tak sengaja.

Naruto pov**

manis sekali kamu Hyuga Hinata? rambut panjangnya dan ahh ia kulit mulusnya. Pantas saja jika dia sekarang menjadi artis yang terkenal. Tak banyak yg berubah dari mu kecuali sekarang sifat mu tidak lagi pemalu nona Hyuga. Bagaimana jika sedikit saja aku mencium mu nona Hyuga? Dengan perlahan Naruto mencium bibir hinata dengan lembutnya..

end pov**

"tidurlah yang nyenyak nona Hyuga. Karena besok pagi kamu pasti akan terkejut!"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

my boys is my neighbor part 2  
Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kisimoto. Pair: NaruHina .  
. Rated: T .. Warning: geje, abal, pokoknya jauh dari sempurna

cahaya matahari menerobos jendela sebuah kamar berdesain modern, dengan cahaya menyilaukan sang matahari membangunkan gadis bermata lavender dan berambut indigo itu dari mimpinya.. dengan memegangi kepalanya yg terasa berat Hinata membuka matanya dan berusaha untuk bangun...

"a.. aku di mana?" gumam Hinata ketika melihat ruangan yang dia tiduri nampak asing. kamar bercat orange dengan interior mewah yg ada di sekitarnya, terutama ketika hinata melihat foto besar seorang pria berambut pirang dengan gaya coolnya berdiri di depan sebuah mobil ferari berwarna merah terpajang di sudut kamar.

"selamat pagi nona Hyuga?, apa tidur anda nyenyak?"Naruto tersenyum jahil sambil berjalan ke arah Hinata...

"Na na naruto kun?, a ap apa ini... belum sempat Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya Naruto sudah berada 5cm dari wajahnya. Sontak saja Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipi gadis bersurai panjang itu.

"malam kita benar benar menakjubkan nona Hyuga, kau benar benar liar.." dengan nada menggoda Naruto membisikan kalimat itu di telinga Hinata.

kata kata Naruto sukses membuat mata Hinata langsung membulat tak percaya. Tanganya langsung meraba tubuh yg berbalut selimut tebal, benar saja Hinata tak memakai pakaian..

"apa yg kau lakukan padaku Na naruto?" dengan bibir bergetar Hinata berusaha menatap Naruto.. dan nyaris air mata turun di pelupuk mata Hinata.

"hahahahhahahaa...dasar bodoh, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada mu, dan aku juga tidak tertarik pada tubuh mu itu".Naruto terkekeh geli melihat gadis yg ada di hadapannya nyaris menangis karena ulahnya..

"la la lalu kenapa bajuku..."

"Semalam kau itu mabuk berat dan muntah di ranjang ku. kemudian mengenai baju serta seprei, jadi terpaksa aku menelfon seorang maid untuk melepaskan bajumu. karena tak ada baju yg pas jadi aku selimuti saja badan mu"

Flash back..

"huuueeeekkk,, Hinata memuntahkan semua isi perutnya tanpa tau dia sekarang sedang ada di apartemen orang lain.

"menjijikan sekali perempuan ini? Kau mengotori seprei ku.." dengan mendengus kesal Haruto mencet mencet tombol pada hand phonenya..

"tambah lagi sakenya Ino chan.." Hinata mengigau sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti minta tambah minum.

"hei cepat keapartemen ku, aku butuh seorang maid untuk membereskan kekacauan di rumah ku". Naruto menutup telfonnya dengan kasar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yg di telfon.

End flash back..

"maaf kan saya Naruto, saya akan mengganti rugi seprei yg sudah saya kotori.. dan..."

"sudahlah lupakan saja, lebih baik pakai bajuku dulu dan cepatlah pulang ke apartemen mu sebelum orang lain tau kau menginap tanpa izin di sini"

"sekali lagi saya minta maaf Naruto," dengan menundukan wajahnya Hinata berlari keluar apartemen dan saat membuka pintu untuk keluar.

Tap.. tap..

Seorang laki laki berambut raven sudah ada di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. "kau.. kau kan Hyuga Hinata?" dengan wajah sedikit terkejut laki laki itu memandangi Hinata dengan mimik wajah yg tidak bisa di artikan,, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria itu hinata cepat cepat berlari dan masuk kedalam apartemen..

Hinata pov*

Huaaaaa,,, bagai mana ini? Memalukan sekali,, apa yg sudah aku lakukan semalam di sana? Dan itu tadi kan uciha sasuke, bagaimana jika dia akan menyebarkan gosip yang tidak tidak, apalagi aku memakai kemeja naruto seperti ini. Jika dia bercerita kepada sakura chan.. oh tidak! Tamat sudah riwayat ku ini.

End pov*

"hebat sekali kau dobe? Setelah putus dengan sion sekarang justru kau bersama artis Hyuga itu"

"diam kau teme, semalam dia mabuk dan salah masuk apartemen ku. Dan apa kamu tau? Dia benar benar bukan Hinata yg terkenal pendiam dulu di semasa kita sekolah"

"jangan jangan semalam kalian?... Sasuke bertanya dengan penuh selidik ke arah Naruto.

"hei hei, pikiran mu itu terlalu kotor teme. Apa kau sudah gila?" Naruto marah mendengar kata kata sasuke yg jelas saja ke arah yg sudah tidak benar.

"ciihh,, siapa yg berfikiran macam-macam. Aku kesini untuk memberi tahu jika semalam tousan mu mencari mu, kenapa kamu tidak pulang kerumah saja malah memilih tinggal di apartemen? Jika kau tinggal di apartemen harusnya kau beritau mereka supaya tidak meropotkan ku baka."

"hei hei, sejak kapan kau ini cerewet sekali teme? Apa karena kamu berpacaran dengan sakura kau jadi cerewet seperti ini?" Naruto tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

"terserah kau saja baka, lebih baik kau turuti saja keinginan tousan dan kaasan mu dari pada kau terus kabur seperti ini"

Sasuke berjalan keluar apartemen meninggalkan Naruto yang masih saja ngomel ngomel tidak jelas karena nasihat Sasuke.

Flassh back *

"Naruto, apa tousan bisa bicara dengan mu?"

"ada apa tousan, sepertinya ada yang penting?" Naruto mulai bersikap serius menangapi kata kata tousannya.

"sebentar lagi kau berusia 25 thn, sampai kapan tousan mu ini menunggu kamu untuk menikah? Berhentilah bermain main dengan banyak wanita, apa harus tousan mu ini menjodohkan diri mu?" minato menatap naruto dengan tatapan mengejek dan penuh harapan jika mungkin naruto mau menerima sarannya ini.

"tou-san aku belum ingin menikah, 25thn itu masih muda tousan. Aku belum ingin seperti tousan punya istri yg setiap hari ngomel ngomel melulu."

"okaa san mu tidak seberuk itu bodoh. Jika seminggu lagi kamu tidak membawa kekasih di acara pembukaan restoran milik ojii san mu. Maka tousan dan okaasan akan menjodohkan mu"

End flash back *

Naruto membuka buka hand phonenya dan mendapatkan ide yg munkin bisa membantu masalahnya dengan keluarganya. Naruto tersenyum senyum mesum melihat foto yg sempat dia ambil ketika hinata mabuk dan naruto berada di sampingnya hanya tertutup selimut. Lebih jelasnya sih naruto hanya telanjang dada dan iseng iseng memotret momen itu.

Konoha city mall

"berapa banyak lagi pakaian yg ingin kamu beli Hinata chan?"

"sudahlah sakura, kau boleh ikut memilih nanti biar aku yg membayarnya. Hari ini benar benar gila apa kau tau?"

"hah kau ini, aku dengar dari sasuke semalam kau?"

"ssstttt diamlah Sakura, kita bicara di cafe saja di sini terlalu ramai."

Dengan lembutnya Hinata mangambil jus yg ada di depannya, meminum dari sedotan dengan bibir tipisnya yg terlihat ranum. Semua orang yg ada di cafe jelas saja memandangi mereka karena Hinata sendiri seorang artis sempat ada yg minta foto bersama.

"apa benar kemarin kamu menginap di apartemen Naruto ?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan penasaran.

"aku kemarin hanya mabuk kemudian salah masuk apartemen dan tidak lebih dari itu Sakura chan"

"kenapa bisa terjadi? Kalau sudah mabuk pasti saja tingkah mu berbalik 90 derajat Hinata. tapi jika kalian punya hubungan khusus pun aku setuju saja Hinata, Naruto sangat cocok dengan mu"

"be benarkah Sakura? Hinata mulai gagap karena kata kata sakura, kemudian menarik nafas dalam dalam untuk mengurangi perasaan hatinya. " Tapi kurasa aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apa pun kepadanya sakura chan.."

" menurutku kamu bukan sudah tidak punya perasaan kepadanya Hinata, tapi sikap angkuh mu seperti saat berhadapan dengan banyak orang untuk menutupi sifat pemalu dan pendiam itu, membuat mu sedikit menutupi perasaan hati mu sesungguhnya"

"terserah kau saja Sakura chan, sebaiknya kita pulang karena semakin banyak orang yg memangdangi kita"

"baiklah Hinata chan, tapi aku akan pulang dengan sasuke saja kebetulan hari ini dia punya janji dengan ku"

Hinata menancap gass dan melajukan mobil sportnya untuk kembali keapartemen. Tiba tiba ketika melintasi jalanan tol mobil Hinata berhenti berjalan. Karena terus saja mesin mobil tidak dapat menyala hinata dengan berat hati keluar dari mobil dan mengecek kaap mobil nya.

"hah, bagaimana ini aku tidak mengerti cara memperbaikinya" tes.. tes.. tes... air hujan mulai turun dari atas langit membasahi rambut hinata, karena mulai kesal hinata menendang bagian depan mobil dengan high hils yg bisa di dilihat dari modelnya saja merupakan barang keluaran brand terbaru.

"jika kamu menendang nya seperti itupun mobil mu tak akan mau menyala hinata" tiba tiba seorang laki laki berambut pirang sudah di belakang hinata sambil membawa payung"

"Naruto? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"tidak sengaja aku melintas disini, karena melihat mobil mu berhenti aku penasaran, cepat masuk kedalam mobilku dan akan ku antarkan pulang"

Dengan berat hati terpaksa hinata masuk ke dalam lamborgini milik naruto. Setengah perjalanan pulang hinata hanya diam tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Karena terasa canggung akhirnya naruto mencoba bertanya kepada hinta.

"Hinata apa kau punya kekasih?"

Hinata menatap laki laki bermata biru laut itu dengan wajah syok karena setengah tak percaya dengan apa yg dikatakan Naruto.

"kenapa?" Hinata mencoba berbicara sedatar mungkin di depan Naruto.

"sebenarnya aku membutuhkan bantuan mu Hinata. apa kamu mau membantuku?"

"memangnya apa yang bisa aku bantu Naruto?"

"apa kamu mau menjadi kekasih ku? Eemmhhh.. maksud ku berpura puralah menjadi kekasih ku. Hanya dalam satu hari hinata?"

"ta tapi kan?"

"aku mohon hinata, aku sangat butuh pertolongan mu"

"maafkan saya Namikaze san, tapi saya terlalu sibuk untuk membantu anda." Hinata berusaha berbicara formal di depan naruto untuk menolak permintaan naruto.

Ceekiiitttttttt...

Naruto menghentikan dengan paksa mobilnya yg sedang berjalan.

"hebat sekali kata kata mu nona Hyuga? Apa kamu tau ini apa?" naruto menunjukan foto hinata saat mabuk dan tertidur dengan menggunakan selimut dan menunjukan bahwa hinata seperti tak memakai pakaian. Apalagi di sampingnya ada naruto sedang memeluknya dan bertelanjang dada.

"ini kan? Ba bagai mana bisa...?

"bagaimana nona Hyuga? Apa kamu masih ingin menolak tawaran ku? Atau munkin foto ini akan aku sebar luaskan? Kurasa akan bagus jika tousan mu Hyuga Hiasi melihat foto foto mu ini?.

Hinata hanya terkejut melihat foto foto yg naruto ambil, kalau dia tak mau menerima tawarannya bisa hancur reputasinya apa lagi jika tousannya tau pasti dia akan di bunuh. Jika memang hanya sehari mungkin tidak akan merepotkan.

"jika itu mau mu aku setuju tapi jangan kau sebarluaskan foto ku Namikaze"

"baiklah, besok malam bersiaplah untuk mendampingiku menghadiri acara pembukaan restoran milik ojiisan ku"

Naruto kembali menancap gas untuk pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Kilatan kilatan kamera menyambut para tamu kalangan atas dalam acara pembukaan restauran milik Jiraiya seorang laki laki yg bisa dikatakan sudah tidak muda lagi bersama istrinya yang bernama Tsunade yang munkin jika dilihat wajah nya masih terlihat sangat muda padahal berbanding terbalik dengan usianya yg bisa di bilang sudah bau tanah. Semua kalangan artis, pengusaha, dan pejabat pejabat penting banyak yang hadir di acara tersebut tak terkecuali pemilik perusahaan besar seperti Hyuga corp, Uciha corp, serta tak ketingalan Namikaze corporation yang merupakan milik anak angkat dari Jiraiya yaitu Minato.

Sebuah mobil leumosin hitam berhenti di depan pintu masuk restauran yg akan di sahkah tersebut, ketika pintu mobil di buka keluarlah seorang perempuan berbalut dress berwarna hitam dengan sepatu hils senada serta tatanan rambut berwarna indigo yg di buat bukle di bagian atas lebih manis lagi karena di sematkan sebuah hiasan rambut berwarna perak menambah kesan mewah dan berkelass bagi siapapun yg melihatnya..

Di sampingnya berdirilah seorang laki laki berambut jabrik dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam serta dasi panjang yg di semtkan pin perak berlogo Namikaze corp membuat semua orang melihat kedua pasangan itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"beraktinglah yang bagus nona Hyuga''

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

my boys is my neighbor part 3  
Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kisimoto. Pair: NaruHina .  
. Rated: T .. Warning: geje, abal, pokoknya jauh dari sempurna :D

semua mata memandang tak percaya ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yg kini sedang bergandengan mesra berjalan masuk ke dalam restaurant. Alunan music piano klasik menemani langkah mereka ketika sampai di dalam restauran dengan gaya eropa dan jepang yg di padu menjadi satu.

Seorang pria berambut mirip naruto hanya saja tidak memiliki tiga garis di pipi bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut merah marun menyapa mereka berdua.

"Naruto? Siapa wanita cantik yang kau bawa ini?" kushina bertanya dengan wajah berseri seri #plak lebay di gampar author...

"perkenalkan nama saya Hyuga Hinata bibi" hinata memperkenalkan diri sambil memasang senyum semanis mungkin di depan kedua orang tua Naruto.

"kau benar benar hebat Naruto bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang sangat cantik sepeerti Hinata, apa lagi dia seorang artis dan keturunan Hyuga"

"dia kan hebat sayang, seperti aku bisa mendapatkan kamu dulu"Minato memper erat pelukan tangannya di pinggang kushina dengan nada mesra.

"jika kau dulu tidak tampan, aku tidak akan pernah suka dengan mu bodoh"

Naruto dan Hinata hanya berpandangan melihat tingkah kedua orang tua naruto.

"hei naruto apa kau melupakan ojiisan mu ini sehingga kau tak mengucapkan selamat kepada ojiisan mu ini? Seorang pria berambut putih tinggi dan seorang wanita berdada besar mendatangi mereka. Tidak asing lagi siapa wanita berdada besar itu, dia merupakan pemilik menagemen artis dimana Hinata bernaung di situ. Tapi Hinata tak pernah menyangka jika Tsunade itu adalah nenek naruto, apalagi wajah dan penampilannya seperti masih muda sekali.

"ojiisan,aku cucu mu satu satunya tidak bermaksud melupakan mu. Oh ia perkenalkan ini Hyuga Hinata"

"salam saya Hinata Hyuga"

"ahh dunia ini memang sempit sekali, ternyata kamu kekasih Naruto. Pantas saja selama ini aku melihat mu masuk ke apartemen yg sama di daerah namsan "

Tsunade berbicara seolah olah mengingat kejadian saat dia menguntit naruto yg justru keluar mobil bersama Hinata saat hujan lebat kemarin malam.

"ahh soal itu, aku dan hinata..."

"apa kalian tinggal satu apartemen?" jiraiya bertanya penuh selidik ke arah naruto.

"sepertinya kita akan berbesan Minato" seorang laki laki berambut hitam panjang menggunakan setelan jas rapi dan bermata mirip hinata ikut nimbrung di samping minato. Dan di belakannya diikuti oleh seorang laki laki yg memiliki ciri ciri hamir sama hanya saja dia nampak masih muda.

"bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan teman niichan tapi kamu tidak memberitahu niichan mu ini? Apa kamu sudah melupakan keluarga besar mu Hinata?"

"tousan..., neji nii... maaf aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" hinata memasang wajah sedih di depan kakak dan ayahnya.

"sudahlah Hinata, semenjak kamu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Mansion Hyuga aku merasa bersalah sekali karena ingin menjodohkan mu. tapi sepertinya keluarga Hyuga dan Namikaze tidak perlu repot repot menjodohkan kalian berdua karena sekarang kalian sudah di pertemukan oleh tuhan."

"ja jadi,, aku dan naruto?"

"ia Hinata, laki laki yang ingin tousan jodohkan dengan mu adalah keluarga Hyuga dan Namikaze akan menjalin kerja sama yang lebih erat"

"baiklah karena semua orang sudah berkumpul, maka acara akan segera di mulai!" perempuan yang nampaknya pembawa acara dalam malam hari itu menyapa semua orang bahwa acara akan segera di mulai.

Cetarrrrrr dooooorrrrrr...

Kembang api sudah di nyalakan, semua orang bersorak karena restauran itu sudah di buka. Ketika semua orang sedang menikmati hidangan malam itu Jiraiya selaku pemilik restauran naik ke atas panggung seperti akan mengumumkan sesuatu

"baiklah, karena malam hari ini semua sudah berkumpul. Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu, dan kau Naruto serta Hinata naiklah ke atas panggung"

Karena nama mereka di sebut akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata naik ke atas panggung. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan membuat semua orang tau jika mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

"malam ini aku menyatakan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata bertunangan" jiraiya berteriak girang sambil memberi kode kepada seorang maid untuk keatas panggung membawa sepasang cincin berwarna perak bertuliskan N dan H di bagian cincin dalam.

Naruto pov *

Apa apaan ini, apa ojisan sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin secepat ini mereka akan bertunangan? Apalagi dengan gadis Hyuga yg bisa di bilang menyebalkan sekali.

End pov *

Hinata nampak syok, wajahnya sedikit memucat mendengar kata kata jiraiya.

"ta tapi, aku dan narutoo...

Naruto langsung mencium bibir Hinata dengan cepat sambil berbisik

"turuti saja semuanya nona Hyuga"

Hinata masih tak percaya jika naruto barusaja menciumnya. Hinata hanya bisa berdiri mematung di samping naruto sambil tersenyum palsu.

Semua orang bersorak riuh di dalam restauran, dan berganti dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah saat naruto memasangkan cicin di jari Hinata.

"kapan kita akan menikahkan mereka minato sama?"

"secepatnya Hiashi sama, aku berjanji"

"baiklah jangan buat aku menunggu, kau tau sendirikan aku tidak ingin putriku tinggal dengan seseorang yang bukan suaminya"

"tentu saja Hiashi sama"

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi naruto dan sasuke yg sedang asik mengobrol, dengan berjalan pelan hinata menghampiri sakura yang sedang meminum anggur di sudut ruangan.

"sakura chan, ..."

"benarkan kau membohongiku Hinata, kemarin saja kau bilang tidak ada hubungan spesial dengan naruto tapi sekarang kalian justru bertunangan."

"semua ini hanya acting sakura, apa kau pikir aku mau melakukan ini dengan laki laki itu" hinata berbisik pelan di telinga sakura.

"apa kau gila hinata?" suara sakura membuat sebagian orang yang ada didalam restauran melihat ke arah memilih berpura pura tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Hinata chan, apa dia teman mu?" naruto menghampiri hinata sambil mengayunkan tangannya di pinggang hinata.

"ia naruto kun, dia managerku saat shooting"

"aku minta maaf hinata karena sakura kau sempat terkena gosip miring" sasuke sudah ada di samping sakura

"aku dan sakura sudah seperti saudara sendiri Uciha san, jadi tak masalah"

Apartemen

"bagaimana ini naruto? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"aku juga tidak tau jika akan berakhir seperti ini Hinata"

"apa sebaiknya kita jujur saja jika kita bukan pasangan kekasih naruto?"

"apa kamu ingin membunuhku Hinata? jika malam ini kita tidak datang ke acara itupun orang tua kita tetap akan menjodohkan kita"

"ahhh,, terserah kau saja. Kau membuat hidupku sulit" hinata berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan kesal karena harus terjebak dalam kebohongan.

"sial kenapa harus seperti ini" naruto mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air shower, berusaha menghilangkan kegilaan yang di alaminya tadi.

Hyuga mansion

"apa paman sudah benar benar matang akan menikahkan Hinata dengan Naruto secepat ini?"

"apa kamu tidak suka Neji?" Hiashi menatap neji sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"bukan begitu paman, hanya saja aku takut jika Naruto tidak bisa menjaga Hinata"

"sepertinya keluarga Namikaze tidak akan membiarkan Naruto untuk menyakiti putri kesayangan ku".

Esok harinya..

"hinata apa benar jika kamu telah bertunangan dengan Naruto putra pemilik namikaze corporation itu?" Ino bertanya sambil menata rambut hinata.

"begitulah Ino, aku juga masih bingung. Apa kamu tau ternyata laki laki yang akan di jodohkan dengan ku adalah Naruto"

"kebetulan sekali kisah cinta mu hinata? tapi bukannya kamu punya perasaan dengan Naruto?"

"jika jujur mungkin tapi itu hanya sedikit sekali Ino chan, hanya sedikit seperti tetesan air di kertas ini" tangan hinata sambil meneteskan air jus dari sedotannya ke atas kertas.

"lihatlah tetesan air itu hinata, semakin menyebarkan di atas kertas. Cinta mu yang sedikit itu bisa semakin luas"

"perasaan manusia beda dengan air Ino chan" hinata membela diri..

"lalu kenapa kau mencontohkan tetesan air di kertas hinata?" Ino bertanya dengan kesalnya. Karena merasa kalah akhirnya hinata hanya bisa diam saja.

"hinata apa kamu akan menerima tawaran bermain film dengan Sabaku Garaa?"

"sepertinya begitu Sakura chan, ada apa memangnya?"

"emh, tidak hanya saja aku kemarin membaca sinopsisnya sepertinya ada beberapa adegan mesra"

"sudahlah tak masalah sakura chan, kamu tidak perlu khawatir"

Kediaman namikaze

Semua maid memberikan hormat ke arah Naruto, dengan melangkah pasti naruto memasuki kediaman Namikaze untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya.

"tousan ini terlalu cepat jika satu bulan lagi kami akan menikah?"

"apa kamu keberatan naruto?"

"aku belum siap tousan, dan apa kalian sudah memberitahu keluarga Hyuga?"

"kalau begitu satu minggu lagi kalian menikah, keluarga Hyuga sudah menyetujui semuanya. Dan semuanya sudah di persiapkan"

"tapi tousan? "

"tidak ada penolakan jika kamu masih ingin menganggap aku ini tousan mu Naruto"

"turuti mau ayah mu nak, kaasan sudah ingin menimang cucu"

"baiklah terserah saja"

Naruto pov*

Jika kalian ingin anak kecil kenapa kalian tidak buat saja sendiri, menyebalkan. Siapa juga yang ingin punya anak dengan perempuan angkuh itu.

End pov*

Dengan langkah berat naruto akhirnya meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Sudah lebih dari 1 bulan naruto tidak menengok kamar kesayangannya. Benar saja ketika naruto masuk ke dalam kamar keadaannya masih sama seperti ketika ditinggalkan dulu, hanya saja lebih rapi.

To : teme

Apa kamu bisa datang ke rumah teme? Aku benar benar gila.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang sambil menatap langit langit kamar. Naruto berfikir andaisaja dia masih bersama shion tidak mungkin ini akan terjadi. Sambil menutup matanya naruto mengingat masa masa saat bersama shion dulu.

"apa yg sedang terjadi dobe?"

"seminggu lagi aku akan menikah teme, orang tua ku sudah benar benar gila"

"apa? satu minggu lagi?" sasuke berjalan ke arah lcd tv berukuran 84 inci, sambil memasukan kaset permainan PS .

"apa aku bunuh diri saja teme? Bagaimana?"

"bodoh, menikah jauh lebih baik dari pada mati dobe." Sasuke mendengus kesal ke arah Naruto sambil melemparkan joy stik PS.

Langkah hinata benar benar lemas, bagaimana jika orangtuanya tau kalau dia dan naruto tak memiliki hubungan spesial ? dan sekarang tousannya justru akan segera menikahkannya denga naruto satu minggu lagi. Apa ini gila? Itu tertalu cepat bukan?

Flass back *

"tousan dan keluarga Namikaze satu minggu lagi akan segera menikahkan kalian Hinata"

"tousan, aku dan naruto..."

"mungkin memang terlalu cepat tapi tousan ingin kalian cepat menikah, kesempatan ini baik untuk mempererat kerjasama kita dengan Namikaze corp. Apa kamu mengerti hinata?"

"baiklah tousan," hinata hanya menjawab dengan lemass kata kata ayahnya

"apa kamu tidak bahagia hinata? besok gaun pernikahan mu akan segera selesai, datanglah ke tempat bibi ginko untuk fitting gaun mu. Sebenarnya tousan dan keluarga Namikaze sudah menyiapkan segalanya".

Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah. Jika sudah berada di lingkungan Hyuga sifat asli Hinata baru akan kelihatan.

End flash back *

hinata mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dalam hatinya dia ada sedikit rasa bahagia karena bisa berada di samping Naruto. Tetapi apa mungkin naruto bisa menerimanya? Apa lagi dari awal naruto hanya meminta untuk berpura pura.

t..b...c...


	4. Chapter 4

**my boys is my neighbor part 4**  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto **Pair:** NaruHina .  
**Rated: T  
Warning:**cerita geje, abal jauh dari sempurna deh. baikk kita langsung saja...

**1**

**2**

**3**

"apa gaunnya terlalu lebar Hinata? sepertinya aku harus mengecilkan pinggannya sedikit"

"terserah bibi Ginko saja, yang pasti pas untuk aku pakai dan tidak memalukan bibi"

"baiklah aku mengerti, apa Hanabi juga akan pulang saat pernikahan kalian nanti?"

"sepertinya begitu bibi, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu anak kecil itu. Terahir aku bertemu saat dia melanjutkan study ke london beberapa bulan kemarin"

"kurasa begitu karena Tousan mu juga memesan baju untuk Hanabi hanya saja bukan gaun pengantin. Sepertinya tuan Hiashi benar benar perhatian terhadap anak anaknya"

**Hinata pov**

Tousan memang baik, hanya saja dia itu tidak pengertian. Bagaimana bisa aku di suruh menikah dengan Naruto . padahal kami hanya berpura pura saling menyukai saja

**End pov**

Naruto mebolak balik foto kenang kenangannya dengan Shion dulu. Jika saja Naruto dulu tidak kembali ke jepang mungkin mereka masi bersama.

"hah masa lalu..." Naruto yang tadinya ingin membuang semua foto foto itu akhirnya di urungkan karena merasa itu hanya kenang kenangan terakhir yang dia miliki.

Naruto mengganti kaosnya dengan jaket hangat berwarna hitam. Tentu saja karena sekarang sendang musim salju. Dengan berlari Naruto keluar kediaman Namikaze tanpa berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"kau mau kemana Naruto?"

"ke apartemen sebentar Tousan, hanya sebentar" dalam sekejap mobil yang di kendarai Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"anak ini benar benar,..."

"sudahlah, mungkin dia merindukan Hinata" Kushina mencoba menenangkan minato.

"baru sehari dia pulang sekarang pergi lagi, bagaiman jika dia sudah menikah nanti. Bisa bisa dia lupa dengan orang tuanya ini" Minato bergumam sambil meninggalkan istrinya di depan teras rumah.

Ting tong..

"ia siapa?"tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata sudah membuka pintu apartemen.

"Na... Naruto?"

"ia ini aku, apa kamu sibuk?"

"tidak, masuklah"

Aroma lavender masuk kedalam hidung Naruto ketika dia masuk keruang tamu milik Hinata, berbagai hiasan guci tersimpan di sudut sudut ruangan dengan beberapa bunga asli di dalam vas.

"apa orang tua mu sudah memberitahu tentang pernikahan kita Hinata?"

"emhh,, soal itu aku sudah tau Naruto. Sebenarnya aku keberatan karena kita sendiri tidak punya hubungan apa pun" Hinata meletakan segelas coklat panas di depan Naruto

"sebaiknya kita turuti saja mau mereka Hinata, jika nanti sudah saatnya kita bisa berpisah jika kamu menginginkannya"

"ber.. berpisah" Hinata tak percaya dengan kata kata Naruto. Bagaimana bisa dia akan mengecewakan Tousannya nanti.

"baiklah" dengan berat hati Hinata menjawab perkataan Naruto tadi.

"apa kamu kecewa Hinata?"

"tidak aku justru bahagia"

"baiklah sampai jumpa" Naruto meninggalkan hinata sendirian dengan pikiran masa depan yang sudah pasti gelap. Tak dirasa air mata Hinata menetes tanpa sebab.

* * *

**Hari pernikahan**

Hinata melangkah pasti bersama Hyuga Hiashi menuju altar pernikahan, gaun putih dengan hiasan mewah melekat pada kulit putih Hinata dengan rambut di tata pada puncak berhias mahkota kecil dan penutup wajah. Samar samar wajah mulusnya terlihat merona, bulumata hitam lentik menghiasi mata lavender gadis Hyuga tersebut, bibir tipis itu di beri warna merah peach tak ketinggalan senyum palsu yg dia tebarkan di depan semua orang.

Di depannya sudah berdiri Naruto berbalut setelan jas hitam dengan dasi kupu kupunya tersenyum ke arah hinata. mata biru lautnya menatap hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya yang di depannya wanita yang selama ini menurutnya tidak seperti kriteria wanita idamannya. Hinata begitu cantik di hari pernikahan mereka, setelah mengucap janji suci tibalah saat mereka berciuman. Tiba tiba saja wajah shion muncul di benaknya.

**Naruto pov**

Bagaimana bisa wajah Shion yang ada di benak ku? Oh tidak tidak... tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Hinata berubah menjadi Shion. # memangnya pahlawan bertopeng berubah.. # plak..gambar authoorrr yang ikut nimbrung.

**End pov**

"cup" ciuman kilat mendarat di bibir Hinata. suara riuh tepuk tangan dan siulan terdengar di seluruh gedung pernikahan.

"kau ini pintar sekali jika di suruh berciuman dobe?" Sasuke menyindir Naruto yang ada di sampingnya.

"diam kau teme, dari pada kamu berciuman di diskotik bersama Sakura"

"ciihh.." Sasuke langsung menhindari Naruto takut jika semua rahasianya terbongkar oleh Naruto.

"hei Naruto apa kamu sudah siap untuk nanti malam?" Jiraiya nyengir kuda ke arah Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ojisan,, apa masud mu?"

"hah kau ini tidak tau atau bodoh Naruto? Nanti malam kalian akan tidur sekamar, seranjang, dan melakuakan (...)"

Bluuussss wajah Naruto memerah.

"Ojisan ini bicara apa? sudah sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya"

"baiklah... baiklah..., oh ia ini Ojiisan punya obat vitamin supaya kamu tidak mudah lelah jika sedang sibuk. Minum saja jika kamu membutuhkannya"

"terimakasih Ojiisan"

Mobill limousin yang membawa Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di kediaman baru yang di belikan oleh Tsunade untuk cucu kesayangannya. Semua maid yg menjaga di sana segera mempersilahkan Hinata dan Naruto untuk masuk.

Ribuan kelopak bunga menghiasi lantai kamar pengantin, aroma bunga lavender menusuk hidung setiap orang yang masuk kedalamnya. Lampu yg bercahaya remang remang membuat suasana terlihat romantis. Hinata dan Naruto beriringan masuk kedalam kamar. Naruto yang sudah lelah dan melihat ranjang di depannya segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas rangjang ukuran besar itu.

"akhirnya... setelah sekian lama menanti aku bisa menidurkan tubuhku ini" Naruto terus saja berbicara tanpa memandang Hinata yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias.

"Naruto bisakah kamu membantuku melepaskan gaun ini?"

"hah.. kau ini menyusahkan"

Deg... Naruto baru sadar ketika gaun Hinata mulai terlepas satu persatu. Kulit putih hinata terlihat indah diantara remang remang lampu. Leher jenjang dan rambut indigo terurainya membuat darah Naruto naik turun.

Glekk.. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari tubuh artis yang dia bilang angkuh itu.

"Na... Naruto apa yg kamu lihat?" wajah Hinata tersipu malu karena pandangan Naruto padanya.

"ohh emhh tidak tidak, tidak apa apa Hinata"

"awas saja jika kamu berani menyentuhku Naruto, bukankah katamu hubungan kita hanya pura pura bukan?" Hinata kembali menormalkan kata katanya supaya tidak terlihat sedang blushing.

"siapa yg mau menyentuhmu, lebih baik aku jadi perjaka tua dari pada menyentuh wanita angkuh seperti mu. Aku mau tidur"

"kamu pikir ini hanya ranjang mu Naruto? Geser aku juga ingin tidur"

"hei, ini kasurku. Karena aku yang mendapatkannya lebih dulu"

"oke oke, baiklah kita bagi saja kasur ini jadi dua. Ini batasnya, jika kamu melanggar batas kamu harus mengantarku pergi ke area shutting dan shopping."

"mana bisa begitu? Aku juga berhak . jika kamu melanggar kamu harus menuruti semua mauku" Naruto tak mau kalah dengan Hinata.

"baiklah, selamat malam. Aku ingin tidur"

Naruto masih memandang Hinata yg kini tidur membelakanginya. Fikirannya seperti membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak jelass. Bayangan Sion kembali membayanginya, namun segera di tepis oleh Naruto.

"selamat malam".

* * *

**Area shotting**

"Hinata coba kau pakai lipstik keluaran terbaru ini, warnya sangat bagus sesuai untuk bibir mungil mu" Sakura memamerkan lipstik yg baru saja dia dapatkan dari sponsor luar negri yg ikut mendukung film yg di perankan Hinata.

"terserah saja Sakura, aku sedang tidak mood"

"hah kau ini, apa karena status pernikahan pura pura mu itu membuat otak mu bergeser Hinata? sehingga kamu tidak bersemangat begini?"

"jangan keras keras Sakura, aku hanya sedang lelah"

**Kamera rolling.. action.**

"apa kamu mencintaiku?, jika ia lakukan itu dengan ku malam ini"

"tidak tidak bisa,, aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan mu malam ini"

"kalo begitu aku memaksa mu, cuupp..."

**Cuuutttt...**

"cepat ambilkan selimut untuk nona hinata" ino berteriak kepada kru untuk mengambilkan selimut, karena Hinata kini hanya menggunakan bikini dan piyama tipis yg membalut lagi inikan musim dingin bisa bisa Hinata mati kedinginan jika tidak lekas di ambilkan selimut.

"apa kamu baik baiksaja hinata?, wajah mu terlihat sedikit pucat" Gaara menyapa hinata di ruang rias dan tentunya Hinata sudah menggunakan baju hangat dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"oh, aku tidak apa apa Gaara. Hanya saja udaranya terlalu dingin untuk ku"

"begitu ya, apa kamu akan pulang di jemput Naruto?"

"sepertinya tidak, dia sedang sibuk menjalankan perusahaan dan miting dengan beberapa klient" Hinata mecoba menghangatkan tangannya dengan menggesek gesekan jari jarinya.

"bagaimana jika kamu pulang dengan ku?" Gaara tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"apa tidak merepotkan mu nantinya Gaara?"

"kurasa tidak, ayo masuk ke mobil ku"Gaara membukakan pintu mobilnya sambil memepersilahkan Hinata masuk.

* * *

Aroma ramen masuk kedalam hidung Naruto, membuatnya terbangun dari sofa yang dari tadi di tidurinya. Langkah Naruto terus berjalan menuju ke asal aroma itu.

"Hinata sejak kapan kamu pulang, apa ini?"

"ramen, kenapa?" Hinata menaruh dua mangkuk ramen di meja makan.

"kamu tadi pulang dengan siapa Hinata? aku bertanya kenapa tidak kau jawab?" Naruto ikut duduk di depan meja makan.

"kenapa tidak kamu saja yg menjemputku dari pada banyak tanya?, cepat makan"

"ia ia,, dasar. Oh ya ngmong ngomong bagaimana dengan shutting mu tadi?"

"seperti biasa, jika kamu sudah selesai makan letakan mangkuknya di sana. Rasanya perutku jadi kenyang melihat mu makan, aku mau tidur saja"

"apa selera makan mu hilang karena aku? Sejak kapan ada orang tidak berselera karena melihat wajah tampanku ini?" Naruto berteriak sambil memasukan banyak ramen ke dalam mulutnya, karena dari tadi Naruto memang lapar.

Kaki Hinata kini melangkah malas menuju kamar, ya kamar mereka. Sebenarnya banyak kamar di rumah yg di berikan nona Tsunade untuk mereka, tapi bagaimana lagi disana tidak beri satu ranjang pun, bahkan sengaja di kunci oleh para pelayan saat malam pertama hingga sekarang. Mungkin mereka takut jika Hinata dan Naruto tidur terpisah.

**Criinhgg,, criinnggg**

Suara seperti email masuk ke laptop milik Naruto,apalagi saat itu laptopnya sedang menyala. karena penasaran akhirnya Hinata membukanya.

_From: Sion~chan_

_Naruto kun? Bagaimana kabar mu? Apa kamu baik baik saja? Apa benar jika kini kamu sudah menikah? Oh ya kemarin aku barusaja sampai di jepang. Bagaimana jika besok kita bertemu di konoha city mall? Aku akan menunggumu jam 10 pagi. Salam rindu untuk mu..._

**Hinata pov**

Naruto kun? Aku yang istrinya saja tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan akhiran ~Kun. Siapa Sion? Dan foto profil email itu kan Naruto? Apa dia sahabat Naruto? Atau jangan jangan..

**End pov**

"sejak kapan perempuan sepertimu mengotak ngatik barang milik orang lain?" Naruto berjalan sambil menghampiri Hinata yg ada di depan laptop miliknya.

"Na,, Naruto. Bu bukan begitu. Tadi aku hanya penasaran dan melihat lihat saja"

"tidak seharusnya kamu membuka email milik orang lain!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya karena merasa barang miliknya di otak atik.

Karena merasa bersalah Hinata pun memilih diam dan langsung tidur tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Naruto. Sementara hatinya masih penasaran dengan wanita yang mengirimi Naruto email.

_To : sion~chan_

_Soal pernikahan itu, aku dan dia hanya di jodohkan. Baik aku akan datang kesana. Aku juga merindukan mu..._

Naruto menutup laptopnya dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa dia kembali memikirkan Sion, tapi di sisi laain hinata sudah menjadi istrinya. Walau bisa di bilang istri yg sangat menyebalkan.

-**Konoha city mall-**

Seorang laki laki berambut jabrik dengan sweter dan topi hangatnya terlihat sedang asik mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang dan baju merah muda yg membalut tubuhnya. Sesekali terlihat si pria tertawa terbahak bahak bersama wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Tanpa mereka sadari sorotan mata tajam sedang ngintai mereka.

"jadi dia wanita itu mantan kekasih Naruto?"

"benar nona, dan kabarnya mereka pernah tinggal bersama di luar negri"

"baiklah terimakasih, ini bayaran mu terimalah"

**Hinata pov**

Jadi dia mantan kekasih Naruto? Baiklah jika ini maumu, aku tidak akan menggangu hubungan mu dengan nya. Hanya saja kenapa hati ku sedikit terasa ngilu melihat mu bersama wanita itu?

**End pov**

T... B... C...


	5. Chapter 5

**my boys is my neighbor**

**part 5**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto, my boys is my neighbor milik saya :D  
Pair: NaruHina .  
Rated: Romance/ T dan di akhir ada Lemon / M ..  
Warning: buat yang berumur di bawah 18thn mohon untuk tidak membacanya, karena ini bulan puasa maka saya sarankan untuk membaca bagian akhir cerita setelah berbuka puasa ya.. kalo terlanjur baca ya udah tanggung sendiri akibatnya :p hahaha. Pokok author gak tanggung jawab. geje, abal jauh dari sempurna, oke langsung saja..**

Jari jari cantik bercat leopart milik Hinata sibuk memasukan pakaian dan barang kesayangannya ke dalam koper berukuran besar, Kakinya melangkah tergopoh gopoh karena membawa beberapa koper di bantu oleh asistennya yang terlihat marah marah karena menyuruhnya menenteng banyak barang. .

"Hinata chan... apa ini tidak berlebihan jika kau akan kembali tinggal di apartemen tanpa persetujuan Naruto?"

"biarkan saja, mau apa dia jika aku pindah?, memangnya dia tousan ku?" Hinata mendengus kesal sambil menyalakan mesin mobil karena asistennya yang terlalu banyak protes dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"tapi dia kan suami mu Hinata?, yah,, walau hanya sandiwara tapi setidaknya kamu bisa memberitau Naruto"

"tetap saja aku di sini atau tidak ini bukan urusannya, lagi pula dia sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya"

"what's?" mata giok Sakura menatap Hinata seolah terkejut dan tak percaya mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. karena Sakura sendiri tau dari Sasuke jika Naruto memang mempunyai kekasih tapi itu saat berada di luar negri.

"kau ini mengagetkan ku saja Sakura chan? Bisakah kamu tidak berteriak?, kurasa aku juga bukan siapa siapa Naruto, jadi aku juga tidak berhak melarangnya".

"haha, maaf Hinata chan," tangan Sakura menepuk nepuk bahu hinata karena merasa besalah.  
"apa kamu cemburu Hinata?, aku tau kamu masi menyukai Naruto kan? Bahkan dulu kamu sempat membuat surat untuknya?"

"ti.. tidak sakura chan, i.. itu kan dulu". Hinata terbata bata menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya yang kini sibuk membuka akun twitter.

"Dari cara berbicara mu saja kelihatan jika kamu itu bohongkan?, kau ini memang pintar jika bersandiwara. Tapi apa kamu ingin selamanya kehidupan nyata mu juga hanya sandiwara Hinata chan?"

"ti.. tidak akan Sakura chan". Terlintas di pikiran Hinata bagaimana jika keluarga besar mereka berdua tau bahwa pernikahan itu hanya sandiwara belaka. Membayangkan Tousannya marah saja Hinata sudah tidak sanggup, apa lagi jika seluruh keluarga besar Hyuga memarahinya.

* * *

**-Hyuga corp-**

"baiklah perusahaan Namikaze corporation Akan bergabung dengan perusahaan kita untuk membuat proyek di daerah gunung fuji"

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat memenuhi ruangan kerja milik pengusaha bernama lengkap Hyuga Hiashi. Senyum nya mengembang di depan para rekan usahanya, apalagi kini perusahaanya bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Namikaze corp. yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan milik besannya Minato.

"Bagaimana kabar putri ku Minato?"

" Naruto pasti akan menjaga putri mu dengan baik Hiashi sama, tenang saja dia adalah laki laki yang bertanggung jawab seperti ayahnya" Minato mencoba meyakinkan besannya yang bisa dibilang kaku dan tidak mudah percaya kepada orang lain.

"aku percaya padamu Minato sama, tapi aku berharap Naruto dan Hinata segera memberikan ku seorang cucu. Apa kau tau rumah ku terasa sepi sejak mereka dewasa dan sibuk dengan kehidupannya masing masing"

"hahaha, tenang saja Hiashi sama. aku sudah mengatur rencana agar mereka semakin dekat dan mau memberikan kita cucu"

* * *

Mata biru laut milik Naruto menatap isi kamarnya yang berantakan tak jelas dengan banyak barangnya yang berserakan dimana mana. sambil menahan amarahnya Naruto mencari cari keberadaan Hinata yang mungkin tau apa yg terjadi dengan kekacauan ini. Tapi sosok yang di carinya sepertinya sudah tidak ada di rumah, apa lagi setelah di lihatnya isi almari baju dan barang barang milik Hinata sudah raib entah kemana.

**Naruto pov***

Apa yang tadi di lakukan gadis bodoh itu dengan kamar ku? Bahkan baju dan barang barangnya sudah tidak ada, apa memang Hinata pindah? Kalau pindah kenapa dia tidak memberitau ku, jika seperti ini apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa lagi tadi kaasan menelfon ku untuk membawa hinata untuk makan malam di rumah. Sialll...

**End pov***

Naruto segera mencari kontak phone milik hinata dan berniat untuk menelfon nya. Namun Hinata tak menjawab satupun panggilan dari Naruto. hingga akhirnya Naruto bosan dan memutar otak agar tau dimana sekarang keberadaan Hinata.

**Tuuuttt... tuuutt...**

"ada apa dobe kau menelfon ku?"

"ah.. teme apa. kamu punya no. handphone Sakura ?"

"kau ini bodoh ya? dia kan kekasih ku? Untuk apa?"

"kau ingin memberikannya atau tidak? Aku mencari Hinata, dia menghilang"

"punya istri kenapa bisa hilang baka? Tadi Sakura bilang dia menemani Hinata pidah ke apartemennya"

"terimakasih"

Naruto segera menutup telfonnya. Tangannya langsung menyambar kunci lalu berlari menuju garasi dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berharap Hinata masi berada di apartemen, jika tidak dia pasti akan kena masalah dengan Tousan dan kaasannya yang sudah siap mencincang cincangnya.

* * *

"akhirnya, aku bisa bebas kembali ke kamar kesayangan ku" Hinata mengusapkan lotion keseluruh tubuhnya setelah melakukan ritual mandinya. Apalagi tadi dia harus membereskan banyak hal dan mengantar sakura pulang terlebih dahulu. Mata Hinata perlahan lahan terpejam ketika tubuhnya sudah rebah di atas ranjang berwarna ungu muda itu.

**"Tiinggg tongg..."**

sudah sepuluh kali Naruto memencet bel apartemen milik Hinata. tapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali, Naruto yakin Hinata masi ada di dalam karena mobil milik Hinata terparkir diparkiran bawah apartemen.

"brengsek.." tangan Naruto mencoba membuka sandi pintu masuk apartemen Hinata sambil mengingat ngingat sandi apa yang mungkin di pakai oleh Hinata, dan bisa di tebak.. pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"ternyata" Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan "sandinya sebodoh orangnya" Naruto memasuki kamar Hinata. masih sama seperti dulu aroma lavender tercium dan memanjakan hidung milik Naruto. langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat tubuh Hinata sedang tertidur di kamarnya hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos ketat yg tentu membuat dada Hinata yg besar itu tercetak jelas di bajunya. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk tidak tergoda dengan apa yang tersuguh di depannya.

"hei.. Hinata, ayo bangun" Naruto terus saja menggoyang goyangkan badan Hinata.

"apa?" mata Hinata perlahan terbuka, dan akhirnya terbelalak karena laki laki berkulit tan itu sudah ada di dalam apartemennya. "kau,... kenapa bisa? Sandinya?"

"sandi mu itu mudah di tebak Hinata, cepat bangun dan bersiaplah Tousan dan kaasan menyuruh kita datang kerumah untuk makan malam"

"aku tidak mau" Hinata memalingkan wajah sambil menarik selimut yang ada di bawah kakinya.

"apa kamu ingin aku mati? Ayolah, aku sudah berjanji kepada Tousan dan Kaasan" Naruto merengek rengek seperti anak kecil di samping Hinata.

"ya ya ya,,," Hinata bangun dadi ranjang sambil menguap malas. Bahkan mata lavender miliknya belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"hahaha, sudah selesai aku tunggu di dalam mobil" Naruto segera meninggalkan Hinata karena dirinya sendiri juga harus bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah orangtuanya.

* * *

**- namikaze mansion-**

"selamat datang tuan" para maid yang bertemu Naruto dan Hinata menundukan kepala sebagai tanda hormat kepada mereka.

"tousan mana?" Naruto bertanya pada salah seorang pelayan yang sedang menghidangkan makanan di meja.

"apa kamu rindu Tousan mu yang tampan ini Naruto?" Minato tertawa nyengir ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"tampan? Sejak kapan Tousan itu tampan? Masih tampan aku ya kan Hinata?" Naruto tertawa lebar sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya di meja makan.

"ah.. iy.. iya" Hinata menjawab perkataan Naruto sambil berpura pura tersenyum.

"tapi wajah tampan mu itu karena aku, jika kamu bukan putra ku mana mungkin wajah mu tampan seperti itu?" Minato ngotot mempermasalahkan wajah tampan Naruto.

"sudah sudah, kalian ini apa tidak malu bertengkar seperti itu di depan Hinata?" wanita berambut merah muncul di belakang Minato sambil membawa vas berisikan bunga mawar yang kemudian di letakkan di atas meja.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah Naruto dan Tousannya hanya tertawa geli, baru kali ini Hinata melihat laki laki berambut jabrik dan terlihat cool itu tertawa hangat kepada banyak orang. Biasanya saja dia selalu cuek kepadanya, apalagi jika sudah marah. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang hangat.

"apa kamu tau daerah danau kawaguchiko?" Minato menyeruput teh hangat yang baru saja terhidang di depannya.

"bukankah letaknya ada di daerah gunung fuji Tousan? Memangnya Tousan mau kesana?"

"perusahaan kita sedang membuat proyek di daerah situ, kami sepakat kamu yang akan mengontrol proyek pembuatan penginapan di sana"

"tapi bukannya Ojiisan juga punya penginapan di sana Tousan?untuk apa membuat proyek disana lagi?" Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan heran.

"kamu hanya akan mengontrolnya saja Naruto, proyek ini milik perusahaan Hyuga dan Namikaze. apa kamu keberatan? Lagi pula kalian kan belum pernah bulan madu? Apa kamu tidak tau Kaasan sudah ingin menimang cucu?"

"uhukk,,, uhukk..." Hinata tersedak saat mendengar perkataan laki laki yang mirip Naruto itu bahkan hampir saja membuat Hinata mati karena tersedak.

**Hinata pov***

Cucu? Apa orang tua naruto sudah gila? Memangnya siapa yang mau hamil dengan laki laki seperti dia. Habis sudah riwayat ku kami sama..

**End pov***

"apa kamu tidak apa apa Hinata?" Naruto menyodorkan air minum ke arah Hinata, dia tidak ingin sampai orangtuanya curiga karena ulah Hinata yang terbilang aneh.

**Naruto pov***

Bilang saja Tousan dan Kaasan ingin punya cucu, kenapa harus terselubung seperti ini dengan alasan mengawasi proyek. Pantas saja perasaan ku tidak enak sejak tadi. Tau begini aku tidak akan datang kemari., lagi pula aku dan Hinatakan hanya berpura pura..

**End pov***

"emh ti.. tidak apa apa Naruto~kun" Hinata mencoba mengontrol kata katanya.

"baiklah besok kalian bersiaplah untuk berangkat kesana, bukankah film yang Hinata bintangi sudah selesai dan mungkin saja perayaan atas kesuksesan filmnya akan di rayakan di sana seperti kata Obaasan mu Naruto". Minato meninggalkan mereka bertiga setelah acara makan malamnya selesai.

"Hinata apa kaasan bisa berbicara dengan mu sebentar?" tangan kushina sudah menggandeng paksa tangan milik Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"bi.. bisa kaasan" Hinata bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengikuti langkah wanita berambut merah yang ada di depannya.

* * *

Hinata melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekeliling penginapan milik keluarga Naruto. udara sejuk musim semi itu bertiup menyibakkan rambut indigo milik Hinata, matanya melihat sekeliling tempat penginapan yang terbilang mewah dan besar meski dengan gaya kuno. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri penginapan yang ternyata juga memiliki fasilitas Ryokan pribadi.

"apa anda nona Hinata?" seorang wanita paruh baya mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang asik menyusuri penginapan.

"oh.. bibi membuat ku kaget, ia bibi ada apa?"

"apa nona Hinata ingin mencoba Ryokan di sini? Air yang kami gunakan langsung dari lereng gunung yang bisa menghilangkan rasa lelah nona"

"nanti saja bibi , aku masih ingin menyusuri penginapan ini"

"baiklah nona, mari saya temani".

* * *

Naruto mengecek proyek yang di katakan Tousannya baru akan di buat itu ternyata sudah mulai berjalan pembuatannya. Pemandangan di sekitar danau juga cukup indah, apalagi gunung fuji terlihat jelas di sekitar tempat itu.

_**derrrttt... deerrtttt...**_

smathphone berwarna orens milik Naruto bergetar seperti ada orang yg mengirimkan pesan..

_from : Shion_

_sekarang kamu sedang berada di mana Naruto~kun? bagaimana dengan hubungan kita? Aku butuh kejelasan naruto~kun?_

Setelah membaca pesan Sion kepala Naruto rasanya penuh. Tidak mungkin dirinya akan tetap mempertahankan Shion sementara statusnya kini sudah menikah. Dan dia juga tidak mungkin selamanya berpura pura mencintai Hinata, tapi jika keluarga besarnya tau bisa bisa dia di bunuh apalagi juga menyangkut keluarga Hyuga yg tidak bisa di ajak kompromi jika sudah berbuat kesalahan, membayangkan wajah Tousan Hinata saja Naruto sudah tak sanggup. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan tidak membalas pesan Shion.

"maafkan aku Sion~chan".

* * *

"Ino apa kamu sudah mendengar kabar dari Tsunade sama?" Sakura membuka buka akun weibo agensi milik Hinata yang semakin banyak pengikutnya.

"kabar tentang perayaan kesuksesan film Hinata?" ino mendekati Sakura yang sepertinya sibuk memposting gambar Hinata dan Gaara dalam sampul film mereka.

"hemm..kabar yang aku dengar akan di rayakan di daerah dekat danau kawaguchiko? Bahkan Hinata saja sudah kesana dengan Naruto. tapi sepertinya nona Tsunade tidak datang karena ada urusan lain"

"lalu apa kamu juga akan kesana Sakura?"

"sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke memang berencana akan berkunjung di daerah gunung fuji tapi bukan di daerah kawaguchiko, aku akan tetap datang dengan Sasuke sekaligus berlibur. Bagaimana kalau kamu dan Sai juga ikut berlibur di sana?"

"kebetulan sekali dua hari lagi Sai akan pulang ke jepang, aku setuju dengan ide mu Sakura"

"baiklah aku akan menghubungi Sasuke untuk memesankan penginapan untuk kalian"

* * *

**Cerrrrrssssss... ting..**  
suara gelas yg bersulang serta aroma makanan yg sedang di panggang membuat suasana acara kesuksesan film yg di bintangi Hinata dan Gaara semakin meriah. Gelak tawa orang orang yang hadir saat itu terdengar samar samar. Banyak teman dan artis yang datang dalam acara yang di selenggarakan di dekat danau kawaguchiko itu, dari sekian banyak artis yang datang terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pinjang mirip dengan Hinata hadir dalam acara malam itu. wajah cantik, kulit putih dan gaun pendek yang membalut tubuhnya membuat banyak laki laki memperhatikannya, terutama naruto dan sasuke yang tau jelas siapa wanita itu.

"Si.. Sion" Naruto tak percaya mantan kekasihnya itu hadir dalam acara Hinata, dan bagaimana kekasihnya itu bisa tau dia ada di sana.

"hallo Naruto~kun, kau terkejut ya aku ada di sini" Sion tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yg ada di depannya.

"Hinata? apa itu kekasih Naruto yang kamu bilang kemarin?" sakura berbisik ke arah Hinata yang sedang sibuk memilih wine untuk di cicipinya.

"mana Sakura?''

"lihat itu dia sedang berbicara dengan Naruto dan Sasuke"

Sakura menggandeng hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan wanita berambut pirang yang ada di hadapannya. Ino yang tidak sengaja mendengar kata kata Sakura jadi ikut penasaran dan mengikuti langkah mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Sasuke kun, dia siapa?" Sakura membuka percakapan sambil mengapit tangan Sakuke, takut jika nanti sasuke malah berpaling darinya. #lebay...

"hai.. perkenalkan aku Shion teman Sasuke dan Naruto" Shion menundukan badannya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"teman ya? atau mantan kekasih?'' Hinata langsung memberikan pertanyaan dengan nada seperti mengejek. Bahkan mata Hinata menatap sinis kearah Shion dan Naruto.

"jaga sopan santun mu Hinata" Naruto memperingatkan Hinata sambil meninggikan nada suaranya.

"jadi kau artis Hyuga Hinata ya? ternyata etika mu sungguh tidak baik"

"tau apa kamu tentang ku?" wajah Hinata langsung memerah padam mendengar perkataan Shion.

"sudah lah Hinata" Ino mencoba menarik lengan Hinata takut jika nanti emosinya tersulut karena wanita yang ada di depannya."bagimana kalo kita makan teriaki di sana teman teman" Sai langsung nerocos di samping Ino mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sasuke kun, buka mulut mu,, akkhhh" Sakura pamer kemesraan di depan teman temannya sambil menyuapi makanan ke arah mulut Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke membuka mulutnya, takut jika nanti dia banyak protes akan di tendang oleh Sakura.

Ino dan Sai pun kini juga saling menyuapi, tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sementara hinata, Naruto dan Shion justru saling berpandangan dengan wajah yang tidak enak dilihat. Naruto yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi tidak bisa berbuat apapun, mengingat status mereka bertiga yang memang bisa di bilang rumit.

"Hinata, ini .." laki laki berambut merah marun, menggunakan setelan jas dan berwajah tak kalah tampan dari Naruto menyodorkan sebotol wine ke arah Hinata.

"ah,, terimakasi Gaara~kun" Hinata langsung menerima minuman yang di berikan oleh Gaara.

"sama sama Hinata, oh disini ada Naruto dan temannya juga ya?" Gaara langsung menyapa Naruto yg duduk di depan Hinata dan di samping Shion.

"hallo apa kabar?"Naruto dan Shion berdiri sambil memberikan salam ke arah Gaara yang kini justru duduk di samping Hinata.

"apa kamu sudah mencoba irisan daging ini Hinata?" gaara menyumpitkan selapis daging panggang yang ada di depannya kemudian mencelupkannya kedalam saus kecap dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Hinata, dengan reflek Hinata membuka mulutnya.

"wah,, rasanya enak" mata Hinata berkaca-kaca setelah mencoba daging yang ada di depannya, tanpa disadari Naruto merasa cemburu dengan ulah Gaara dan Hinata.

"apa kamu mau mencobanya Shion chan? Aku akan menyuapi mu" Naruto mencoba memanas manasi Hinata sambil menyuapi Shion makanan yang ada di depannya. Shion yang merasa itu kesempatan emas untuknya membuat Hinata cemburu juga ikut menyuapi Naruto, bahkan sambil bercerita jika dulu mereka sering makan bersama.

Hinata yang cemburu karena melihat pemandangan tak sedap di depannya akhirnya melampiaskan amarah dengan memasukan banyak makanan ke mulutnya, bibir mungil Hinata tak henti hentinya mengunyah makanan., matanya tak berhenti menatap ke arah Naruto dan Shion yang asik bermesraan di depannya.

"achhhh" Hinata memekik kesakitan saat lidahnya tergigit giginya yang menguyah tak beraturan. Gaara yang ada di samping Hinata langsung mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya kemudian mengambil beberapa potong es batu dan di taruh di dalam saputangan.

"ini..," sambil menyodorkan saputangan dan es batu tadi. "gunakan ini untuk mengompres lidah mu Hinata, pasti akan sembuh". Hinata yang menahan sakit akhirnya menuruti kata kata Gaara dan ternyata lidahnya langsung tak terasa sakit. Naruto kini kembali menatap Gaara dan Hinata dengan mimik kesal.

"bagimana kalo kita minum wine yang sudah di pilihkan Hinata tadi?" Ino menyodorkan gelas berkaki panjang ke depan Hinata untuk mengisinya dengan wine yg ada di depan Hinata.

"baiklah" Hinata yang bersemangat kembali, langsung membuka botol wine lalu menuangkan isinya ke gelas para teman temannya termasuk Naruto dan Shion.

"inikan anggur putih, jangan di minum Naruto kun" Shion mencegah Naruto meminum wine yang sudah hampir di minumnya.

"kenapa Shion?" Naruto memandang Shion dengan wajah bingung.

"apa Naruto kun lupa kalo lambung mu tidak kuat jika meminum anggur putih? Kurasa nona Hyuga sudah tau soal ini" Shion mencoba mengingatkan Naruto kejadian yang sempat membuat Naruto di bawa kerumah sakit karena meminum anggur putih dengan nada sinis.

"memangnya wine ini bisa membuat Naruto mati? Aku saja bisa menghabiskannya satu botol sendiri" Hinata yang kesal segera meneguk sesatu gelas wine miliknya.

"kemarikan punya mu" Hinata mengambil paksa gelas yg berisikan wine milik Naruto, lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"apa yg kau lakukan Hinata?" Naruto mulai mencemaskan Hinata yang terus menerus menuangkan wine lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"berhenti Hinata,kau bisa mabuk jika terlalu banyak minum" Gaara mengambil botol wine dari tangan Hinata, karena takut sesuatu terjadi kepadanya.

Pyarrr.. gelas di tangan Hinata terjatuh saat tangan Naruto menampiknya agar tak minum lagi. "wanita bodoh,apa kamu mantan wanita penghibur minum sebanyak itu" Naruto mencemooh Hinata dengan kata kata kasarnya karena sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah bodoh Hinata. Hinata berdiri mematung beberapa saat karena mendengar perkataan Naruto dan akhirnya memilih lari dari hadapan Naruto dan Shion.

"kau keterlaluan dobe?" tangan kekar Sasuke sudah menggenggam kerah baju Naruto dan berniat memukulnya.

"Sasuke kun, sudah.. berhenti" Sakura mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang sempat emosi karena ucapan Naruto yang membuat telinga putra bungsu keluarga Uciha itu panas.

"cihh," Sasuke menurunkan tangannya perlahan. "jika kau bukan teman ku sudah ku bunuh kau dobe". Sakura dan Sasuke akhirnya pergi meninggalkan acara. Ino dan Sai ikut menjauh karena tak ingin terlibat lebih dalam lagi dengan urusan Naruto.

"Naruto kun kau tidak apa apa?" wanita berambut pirang itu menatap Naruto sendu.

"maafkan aku Shion, aku ingin sendiri" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Shion sendirian.

"tapi.. hubungan kita Naruto kun?"

Hikss... hikkss.. Hinata berlari meninggalkan acara sambil meneteng sepatunya. Kakinya terus berlari tak tau arah, air matanya mengalir menghapus make up yang menempel di wajahnya. Pipi putih mulusnya kini memerah karena menangis. Hatinya terasa sakit mengingat perkataan Naruto yang merendahkannya, apalagi di depan banyak orang. Langkah kaki hinata terhenti di tepi taman, tubuhnya tak mampu lagi berlari dan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Hinata, bangun lah... Hinata" Gaara mencoba menyadarkan Hinata yang terlihat seperti pingsan. Dengan perlahan Gaara memapah Hinata menuju mobilnya, tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, Gaara langsung melajukan mobilnya berniat mengantar Hinata ke penginapannya. belum jauh mobil gara melaju, jalannya di hadang oleh lamborgini berwarna orens.

"berhenti kau brengsek" sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil milik Gaara.

"berlaku sopanlah, apa yang akan kamu lakukan lagi pada Hinata?" Gaara menjawab perkataan Naruto sambil memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"apa kau punya hubungan spesial dengan Hinata hah?, dia masi menjadi istriku jadi hak ku untuk melakukan apapun kepadanya"  
Naruto membuka paksa pintu mobil Gaara lalu membopong Hinata yang pingsan ke dalam mobilnya. Gaara tak mampu berbuat apapun karena memang statusnya yang bukan siapa siapa Hinata. dalam sekejap mobil bernomer 888 itu menghilang dari pandangan Gaara.

* * *

Jam dinding penginapan sudah menunjukan pukul 08.20, tak biasanya Hinata belum bangun juga hingga lewat jam waktu sarapan. Naruto yang penasaran kenapa hinata belum bangun juga akhirnya memutuskan menghampiri Hinata yang masi tertidur. Wajah Hinata begitu pucat dan saat Naruto memegang kening Hinata suhu tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Hinata?, bangun.." Naruto mulai cemas karena Hinata tak juga bangun dari mimpinya, wajah Hinata semakin terlihat pucat pasi seperti orang sekarat.

**Naruto pov***

Gawat.. apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?. jangan jangan karena terlalu banyak minum semalam. Lebih baik aku menghubungi dokter Sizune saja untuk memeriksa Hinata.

**End pov***

Naruto memandang cemas kearah dokter yang sedang memeriksa kondisi tubuh Hinata. beberapa kali terlihat dokter berambut hitam itu mengecek nadi Hinata.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?" pria berambut blode itu tak sabar lagi untuk bertanya.

"Hinata baik baik saja Naruto, hanya saja tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan dia harus beristirahat. Apa semalam dia mabuk?"

"ah.. itu. semalam dia banyak minum wine"

"pantas saja, jangan memberinya makanan berat jika suhu tubuhnya belum turun"

"aku mengerti"

Kedua kelopak mata Hinata terbuka perlahan menampakkan pupil violet milik Hinata. kepalanya terasa berat, tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit sambil mencoba bangun.

"sudah siuman Hinata?" tangan tan milik Naruto membantu Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Mata safir Naruto menatap wajah Hinata dalam dalam, terbesit rasa bersalah di dalam hati Naruto. Hinata yg tubuhnya lemas hanya diam membisu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"aku sudah menyiapkan bubur untuk mu, makan lah" Naruto menyodorkan sedok penuh dengan bubur dan potongan tendon ke depan mulut Hinata. Hinata hanya menurut saja saat Naruto menyuapinya makan. Saat sedang asik menyuapi Hinata, tidak sengaja mata Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan. Suasana menjadi sunyi.. mata biru Naruto menyusup masuk kedalam mata milik Hinata.

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu" Hinata memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka masih dengan nada angkuhnya.

"ah.. anu Hinata. aku hanya penasaran, kenapa mata mu dan Neji sama ya?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan ngawur.

"Nejinii kan kakak sepupu ku Naruto?"

"ah ia aku " Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal karena salting, menjawab perkataan Hinata yang menanggapi pertanyaan konyolnya. Selesai menyuapi makan Hinata, Naruto menyuruh Hinata beristirahat dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Hinata karena ada janji dengan rekan kerja Tousannya untuk mengontrol jalannya proyek mereka.

* * *

"selamat datang di Izakaya, anda mau pesan apa tuan"

"berikan aku dua Yokitori dan sebotol Sochu"

"baik tuan, tunggu sebentar"

Laki laki berambut hitam panjang bermata lavender dan berkulit putih sedang sibuk dengan laptop yang ada di depannya. Beberapa kali dia membalas pesan dari handphone yang tergeletak di sampingnya seperti sedang ada janji dengan seseorang.

"apa kamu sudah lama menunggu Neji san?"

"tidak, duduklah" laki laki berparas tampan itu menjawab pertanyaan orang yang baru datang di depannya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari depan laptop. Matanya mulai memandang serius ke arah laki laki berambut jabrik di depannya sambil melipat tangannya.

"apa proyeknya sejauh ini berjalan baik Naruto?"

Naruto yang baru duduk memandang laki laki yang sudah tidak asing lagi buatnya itu dengan malas.  
"ya semua baik baik saja, bagaimana kabar mu? Lama sekali kita tidak berbicara seperti ini"

"aku baik baik saja, bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Neji yang tadinya serius akhirnya mulai santai menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"hei, bukannya menanyakan kabar ku justru kau menanyakan kabar Hinata dulu? Menyebalkan."

"memangnya kau siapa ku ..?"

"ya setidaknyakan aku ini juga sudah jadi adik mu juga"

"kau ini masih saja seperti dulu, aku harap Hinata baik baik saja. Karena rasanya aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan mu bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik"

Jlleebbbb..  
kata kata Neji membuat Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuat hinata jatuh sakit karena ulahnya. Wajah nya mulai terlihat khawatir jika nanti neji tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dia dan Hinata.

"kenapa kau diam saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata?. jika sampai kau membuat Imoutousan ku terluka aku tidak segan segan menghajar mu tuan Namikaze ".

"tenang lah tenang, jangan tegang sepeti itu. Hinata baik baik saja dengan ku". Naruto mencoba menanggapi perkataan keturunan Hyuga itu dengan wajah yg di buat seolah baik baik saja.

"hm.. aku tau siapa diri mu Naruto, bukankah dulu kau sempat berpacaran dengan Shion? Lalu kenapa bisa kenal dan menikah dengan Hinata? bahkan sewaktu di Konoha High Schol kau menolak perasaan Hinata"

"ahh,, soal itu tentu saja RAHASIA. Hahahahaha" Naruto tertawa lima jari di depan Neji, dan di tanggapi Neji dengan memandang laki laki di depannya itu dengan mimik aneh. Sampai akhirnya pesanan mereka datang.

"terserah kau saja, aku hanya memperingatkan mu" sambil menuang Sochu ke dalam gelasnya.

"baiklah, lebih baik kita makan. Rasanya aku sudah lapar melihat Yokitori yang ada di depan kita, hahaha. Itadakimasuu...''

* * *

**suuutt...**

Hinata membuka piama yang membalut tubuhnya dengan perlahan. kulit putih dan rambut indigo panjangnya yang di biarkan tergerai mulai basah dengan air yang ada di dalam kolam Ryokan, suhu air panas yang menutup sebagian tubuh Hinata membuatnya mulai memejamkan mata sambil melepas lelah. Bibir tipisnya tak lagi terlihat pucat, hanya saja belum sepenuhnya terlihat sehat meski tadi sempat di beri ramuan yang berasa aneh dari bibi yang menemaninya berkeliling penginapan kemarin. Suasana sore hari saat itu begitu indah karena melihat matahari yang berada di barat akan tertutup oleh gunung fuji.

**Ssreeekkk,,,,**

terdengar suara pintu Ryokan bergeser dan terbuka. Bulumata lentik yang menempel di kelopak mata milik Hinata terbuka, sambil melihat ke arah pintu siapa yang berani beraninya membuka pintu Ryokan yg sedang di gunakannya. Mata Hinata memandang tak percaya siapa yang masuk, seorang laki laki berambut blode dan bertubuh atletis sudah berdiri di depannya. Sorot matanya menatap sayu ke arah Hinata, kulit tannya terlihat mengkilat terkena sinar matahari yang samar samar dan hal yang paling membuat Hinata terkejut adalah Naruto tak menggunakan sehelai kain pun di tubuhnya, hanya handuk kecil yang menutupi pinggangnya sampai ke atas lutut.

"Na.. Naruto" bibir Hinata bergetar melihat ke arah Naruto, kakinya berjalan mendekati gadis berambut indigo itu, hingga akhirnya tubuh Naruto ikut masuk ke dalam air pemandian dan sekarang menghimpit tubuh Hinata di antara tepian kolam pemandian. Tangan kecil milik Hinata menutupi sebagian wajahnya supaya Naruto tak melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah mulai memerah karena malu. Tangan kekar berwarna tan itu mencoba menarik tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya. Wajah Hinata dan Naruto kini hanya berjarak 5 cm, entah kenapa tubuh Hinata tidak bisa bergerak dan justru terdapat hasrat aneh yang membuat Hinata membiarkan Naruto yang kini mulai mencium bibirnya.

"maafkan aku semalam Hinata, bolehkah aku mencicipi tubuh mu?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sayu seperti bukan Naruto biasanya. Tanpa mendapatkan jawaban Hinata,Naruto terus mencium bibir Hinata, kini Hinata pun akhirnya terbawa suasana dan mulai membuka mulutnya, ciuman mereka semakin panas, saling bertukar saliva hingga akhirnya menghentikan ciuman beberapa saat untuk mendapatkan pasokan oksigen.

"achh.. Na.. ruto.. ~kun" bibir tipis itu terus merancau tak karuan ketika pria di hadapannya kini menciumi leher putih milik Hinata, tangan Naruto kini justru memainkan puting milik Hinata. tangannya terus bergerilya hingga menyentuh bagian sensitif milik Hinata. Bibir Naruto terus menghisap kedua bola kembar milik Hinata yang berukuran sangat besar. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu memposisikan adik kecil Naruto yang sedari tadi terbangun kini berdiri tegak di depan wajah Hinata yang memerah. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari Naruto, Hinata langsung menghisap adik milik Naruto ke dalam bibir mungilnya.

"Hi.. nata.., oohhh. Ya.. tsudzukeru Hinata chan" Naruto merasakan nikmat yang tak terkira di ujung ubun ubunnya.

"uhukk uhukk.." Hinata tersedak karena terlalu dalam memasukannya kedalam tenggorokan. Naruto kini menindih kembali tubuh Hinata sambil memposisikan mainan masa kecilnya yang sudah tidak sabar memasuki tubuh Hinata di depan lubang kenikmatan milik Hinata.

"ja.. jangan Na.. ruto~kun... akkkhhh" terlambat, kejantanan milik Naruto kini sudah merobek selaput suci milik Hinata. Hinata memekik kesakitan air mata meleleh di pelupuk mata milik Hinata.  
" tenang lah Hime,, semua akan baik baik saja". Naruto memeluk hinata sebentar untuk memberikan rasa nyaman.  
Naruto membiarkan Hinata merasanyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Perlahan lahan Naruto memaju mundurkan barang kesayangan laki laki berambut blode itu kedalam liang sempit milik Hinata, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto merasakan nikmat yang tak terkira di sekujur tubuhnya.

"ahhh Hinata.. ak.. aku..". Hinata menjawab perkataan Naruto dengan desahan yang membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat "aacchhhh... euuhhh,, oohhh"... "Hina.. taa.. chan.. aku sudah.. ti,, daak ,, ooh,, tahan,..."

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih, dengan seringai mesumnya mengintip kegiatan Naruto dan Hinata dari balik pintu yang memang semuanya terjadi karena ulahnya., bibirnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"akhirrnyaa, usahaku berhasil"...

T.. B.. C...


	6. Chapter 6

**my boys is my neighbor**

**part 6**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto, my boys is my neighbor milik saya :D**

**Pair: NaruHina .  
Rated: Romance/ T  
Warning: geje, jauh dari kata sempurna,,, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Bagi yang punya aku ffn bisa kok melihatnya disana.. oke langsung saja..**

**1**

**2**

**3**

Cahaya matahari samar samar menerobos jendela kamar penginapan Hinata dan Naruto, tangan tan milik Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Mata biru safir itu terus menatap ke wajah polos Hinata sampai teringat kejadian kemarin yg mereka alami.

**Naruto pov***

Sial... pasti ini ulah Ojiisan kemarin yang memberiku minuman berasa aneh saat baru datang ke sini.  
kejadian kemarin benar benar gadis ini, bukan hinata yang aku kenal semasa sekolah dulu. Wajahnya memang cantik, dan tubuhnya,, errrr... mau bagaimana lagi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Tapi Shion?

**End pov***

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi bersiap untuk membersihkan diri sambil tersenyum senyum mesum mengingat kejadian kemarin di ryokan. Hinata mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya yang silau terkena sinar matahari, dan saat terbangun bayangan Naruto dan dirinya semalam membuat hati Hinata sedikit kecewa meski sebenarnya hati kecil gadis bersurai indigo ini merasa bahagia bisa melakukanya dengan laki laki yang entah sejak kapan ada di hatinya.

"Hinata, emh..." tubuh tegap Naruto sudah berada di belakang Hinata sambil memeluk tubuh mungil gadis bermata lavender tersebut.

"Na... Naruto~kun?" Hinata yang tadinya menyisir rambutnya ke atas akhirnya tersentak kaget saat akan mengikat rambut panjangnya.

"Bau mu wangi sekali hime,,. Eh soal kemarin di ryokan. Ak.. aku.. akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu kepada mu Hinata"

"Bagaimana dengan kekasih mu Naruto~kun? Bukankah kamu dan Shion..."

"Sssttt, sudahlah Hinata aku akan membereskannya. Aku tau kamu mencintai ku dari saat kita berada di konoha high school kan?" Naruto menggoda Hinata yg menaburkan bedak ke wajahnya.

"Siapa yang mencintai mu? Tidak aku biasa saja.." Hinata mengontrol kata katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak mencintai ku mana mungkin kemarin kamu mau melakukannya dengan ku?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yg mulai menunduk dan tampak memerah karena perkataan Naruto.  
"Hahaha, kau mau ikut aku tidak Hime?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, tangan Naruto langsung menggandeng Hinata keluar dari penginapan.

"Kalian mau kemana?" seorang laki laki tua yg suaranya tidak asing di telinga Naruto dan Hinata kini berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kita mau ke Fujikawaguchiko, Ojiisan mau ikut? Ah sebaiknya ojiisan di rumah saja, bukannya Ojiisan kesini untuk mengecek penginapan?" Naruto nerocos seperti burung beo di depan Ojiisannya.

"Bilang saja kalian mau berduaan? Bagaimana dengan ritual kemarin Naruto?" Jiraia langsung tersenyum mesum di depan kedua cucunya. Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Jiraiya langsung masuk ke dalam mobil karena malu.

"Ojiisannn... pasti ulah Ojiisan kan?"

"Hahaha,, cepat berangkat sana Naruto. jangan biarkan Hinata menunggu" laki laki bertubuh tegap itu berjalan masuk kedalam penginapan masih dengan seringai mesumnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

* * *

**Fuji Shibazakura Festival **

Hamparan bunga shibazakura yang berwarna warni menyambut kedatangan Hinata dan Naruto yang memang ingin melihat festifal di bulan april tersebut. Ribuan bahkan ratusan bunga shibazakura bermekaran di taman bunga daerah Fujikawaguchiko yang lebih tepatnya berada di Fuji Motosoku Resort. Wajah Hinata langsung berseri seri saat melihat bunga yang dominan dengan warna merah muda dan putih itu terhampar luas di hadapannya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata terlihat bahagia juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat bunga bunga yang ada di depannya.

"Hinata, apa kamu mau berkeliling?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sambil membuka pintu mobil kesayangannya tersebut.

"Tentu saja Naruto," Hinata tersenyum tulus ke arah Naruto sambil menerima uluran tangan tan laki laki yang ada di depannya.

Tangan Naruto dan Hinata kini bergandengan erat saat berjalan mengelilingi taman bunga seluas 6 hektar tersebut. Wajah mereka berdua nampak sangat bahagia, Hinata yang saat itu menggunakan setelan short dress berwarna putih sederhana dengan motif bunga bunga, serta sepatu flat berwarna senada dan rambut indigo panjangnya yang di ikat ke atas nampak serasi dengan laki laki berambut blonde jabrik dengan kaos berwarna putih dan celana panjang hitam serta kaca mata sun glass yang di gunakannya kini berjalan beriringan. Ribuan pasang mata yang ada di sana bertanya tanya sambil berbisik bisik satu sama lain, mereka berasumsi apakah itu artis terkenal Hyuga Hinata dan anak pemilik namikaze corporation yaitu Naruto Uzumaki yang baru saja menikah atau bukan. Naruto dan Hinata yang merasa banyak orang memperhatikan mereka segera berjalan cepat untuk menjauh dari kerumunan banyak orang yang sepertinya mulai mengenali mereka ke tempat yang jauh lebih sepi.

"Hah, kenapa tempat ini luas sekali Naruto~kun?" Hinata ngos ngosan saat mengikuti langkah Naruto yang lebar.

"Namanya juga 6 hektar Hinata~chan, apa kamu lelah?"

"Memangnya wajah ku tidak terlihat kelelahan Naruto~kun?, nafasku saja sudah ngos ngosan begini". Hinata memasang wajah ngambek di depan Naruto, yang justru membuat Naruto terkekeh geli karena ulahnya.

"Hahahaha, maaf Hinata. kalo begitu ayo kita cari kedai makanan di sini, aku mulai lapar" Naruto tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai keroncongan karena ini sudah jam waktu makan siang.

Banner bertuliskan Mount Fuji Delicious Festival terlihat semakin dekat karena Naruto dan Hinata memang berjalan menuju ke tempat tersebut untuk beristirahat makan siang. Banyak kedai makanan yang terlihat ramai pengunjung, salah satunya adalah kedai dengan badut berbentuk gurita yang sedang sibuk berpromosi.

"Ayo nona dan tuan silahkan mencoba, di kedai kami memiliki fasilitas yang bagus" laki laki yang mengenakan kostum gurita berteriak-teriak mempromosikan kedai yang ada di belakannya. Nampak banyak anak kecil yang suka dengan kostum tersebut berebut ingin berfoto bersama. Bahkan Hinata dan Naruto juga sempat berfoto bersama yang kemudian di posting oleh hinata ke dalam akun weibo nya. Karena tertarik akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata masuk kedalam kedai tersebut sambil memesan tempat untuk merendam kaki mereka sambil menikmati makanan dan hamparan luas bunga shibazakura di hadapan mereka.

"Boleh saya minta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama nona Hinata?" . seorang pelayan perempuan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya yakin bahwa itu adalah artis terkenal Hyuga Hinata.

"Oh,, tentu saja" Hinata yang berada di samping pelayan tersebut langsung berfoto bersama sambil memberikan tandatangan di celemek milik pelayan berambut hitam itu. Naruto yang ada di samping hinata hanya memandang pelayan tersebut dengan keheranan.

"Apa kamu sepopuler itu Hinata?"

"Hahaha, aku kan artis terkenal siapa yang tidak mengenal ku Naruto~kun?" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil menyuapkan sup udon kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku juga terkenal, tapi kenapa dia tidak minta tanda tangan ku?" Naruto protes kepada nasipnya, dengan memasang wajah sebal di depan Hinata. bibir Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan laki laki yang sebenarnya kini membuat hatinya jatuh cinta. Setelah puas makan dan berkeliling akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan pulang ke penginapan mengingat hari sudah mulai sore.

"Tunggu sebentar, bukannya itu mobil punya niisan". Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat mobil berwarna hitam melesat di pandangan mata gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Itu kan mobil Neji?" Naruto memandang ke arah mobil yang baru saja melesat pergi tersebut sambil menambahkan kata kata Hinata.

"Tidak biasanya Nejinii pergi ketaman seperti ini, aneh sekali". Hinata memandang Naruto sambil memikirkan apa yang di lakukan kakaknya yang dingin seperti es itu di taman seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalo kita ikuti saja Hinata?" Naruto melajukan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran, sambil mengejar mobil Neji.

"Baiklah.." Hinata mengangguk mengikuti saran Naruto.

* * *

Ckkiiiittttt...  
Mobil Naruto berhenti di kilometer 30, karena mobil hitam di depan mereka berhenti mendadak di pinggir jalan. Dari dalam mobil keluar seorang wanita berambut coklat samar samar wajahnya terlihat masih keturunan cina. gadis itu terlihat sedang berbadan dua dan berjalan menjauh sambil menangis seperti akan berlari namun di tarik oleh seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang tidak asing buat Naruto dan Hinata, siapa lagi kalo bukan Hyuga Nejii kakak Hinata.

"It.. itu kan? Tenten?" Hinata nampak syok dan tak percaya jika kakaknya menjalin hubungan dengan teman semasa di konoha high school dulu.

"Bukannya dia teman kita dulu Hinata? apa dia kekasih kakak mu?"

"Sepertinya begitu Naruto, tapi... setauku nejinii akan bertunangan dengan karin rekan kerjanya, walupun sebenarnya aku tau Tousan tidak mengijinkannya tapi para tetua ingin niisan menikah dengan Karin"

"Lalu jangan jangan?" Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan dengan pemikiran yang sama bahwa gadis itu hamil anak Nejii.

"Ti.. tidak mungkin, niisan menghamili Tenten? Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitau Tousan dan keluarga besar Hyuga? Bahkan pertunangan niisankan tinggal satu bulan?"

"sebaiknya kita selidiki dulu Hinata, belum tentu yang kita fikirkan ini benar" . Naruto melajukan mobilnya lagi setelah mobil hitam yang ada di depan mereka dari kejauhan terlihat berjalan kembali. Sampai akhirnya mobil hitam milik Neji berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Dari luar terlihat Nejii dan Tenten keluar beriringan sambil masuk ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut, di antara mereka juga nampak beberapa orang maid yang sepertinya memang bekerja di situ. Saat seorang penjaga rumah tersebut akan menutup pintu Naruto mendekati laki laki yang terlihat berumur 40 thn itu sambil membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Maaf apa ini kediaman Hyuga Neji?"

"Ah,, sepertinya anda salah rumah tuan," penjaga tersebut menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan menundukan wajahnya sepeti menyimpan sesuatu.

"Hei kau jangan bohong, tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitaukan apa pun pada orang lain. Lihat dia ini adik dari tuan mu yang masuk ke dalam tadi" Naruto menjelaskan sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ehh.. iya tuan itu tadi tuan Nejii dan istrinya. Maaf tuan tapi saya akan segera masuk.. permisi". Hinata dan Naruto masih nampak syok mendengar penjelasan dari penjaga rumah besar itu tadi. Bagaimana tidak, kakak Hinata yang terlihat dingin itu bahkan sudah menikah dan punya anak? Tapi kenapa harus di sembunyikan dari mereka? Bukankah ini kabar baik apa lagi ayah Hinata, Hyuga Hiashikan tidak setuju jika Nejii menikah dengan Karin.

* * *

** namikaze mansion**

" Apa semuanya berhasil sayang?" Kushina bergelayut di bahu Minato sambil memandang layar laptop suaminya yang sedang berbagi e-mail dengan Jiraia.

"Sepertinya usaha kakek Jiraia berhasil sayang" Minato mengusap rambut milik istrinya.

"Benarkah? Wahh.. aku ingin segera meniman cucu sayang?" kushina menatap mata Minato penuh harapan.

"Bersabarlah sayang, pasti Hinata akan cepat hamil. Karena ramuan pemberian milik nenek tsunade pasti sangat manjur seperti kita dulu. Hahahaha" Minato tertawa lebar di barengi dengan senyuman Kushina yang berharap akan segera memiliki cucu.

* * *

Siang itu Hinata menguap malas memandangi para maid yang sibuk kesana kemari membawa banyak sayuran ke dapur. Hinata yang penasaran akhirnya menengok ke arah dapur yang sepertinya memang sedang sibuk. Beberapa orang maid ada yang sedang memotong daging, mencuci piring bahkan membuat minuman.

"Bibi apa nanti ada acara di sini?" Hinata bertanya pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya memang seorang koki makanan.

"Ia nona, nanti malam akan ada acara penting",

"Begitu ya? memangnya acara apa?'' Hinata bertanya kembali karena merasa masih belum mengerti.

"Saya kurang tau nona, tapi tadi nyonya Kushina memerintahkan kami untuk membuat hidangan makan karena akan ada banyak rekan kerja yang akan kesini"..

"Ooohhhh..." Hinata ber ohh ria mendengar penjelasan wanita yang sedang asik memasak tersebut.

"Bibi apa aku boleh ikut membantu?" Hinata bertanya sambil melihat lihat masakan yang sepertinya dia mengerti.

"Jika nona bisa,, dengan senang hati"

Jari jari lentik Hinata yang biasanya tidak pernah memegang pisau kini sedang lincah memotong motong sayuran dan daging yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa kali Hinata mondar mandir mengecek beberapa masakan yang sedang di buatnya. Di sela sela sedang memasak Hinata bercanda dan tersenyum hangat kepada para maid yang ikut membantunya, pemandangan tersebut di abadikan oleh Naruto yang kebetulan membawa kamera yang tadi di gunakannya untuk memotret proyek aneh Tousannya yang hampir jadi. Naruto yang mencium aroma wangi masakan di dapur segera mengganti pakaiannya dan menuju ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perutnya yang mulai keroncongan.

"Naruto~kun, ini masakan yang aku buat sendiri untuk mu" Hinata menaruh semangkuk donburi sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Memangnya kamu bisa memasak Hinata?" Naruto menyimpitkan matanya sambil memandang masakan yang di berikan Hinata.

"Huft..kau ini tidak menghargai aku sama sekali Naruto, sini biar aku buang saja" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal mendengar perkataan laki laki berambut blonde tersebut.

"Begitu saja ngambek, biarkan aku mencobanya dulu Hime" Naruto menggoda hinata hingga sumpit berwarna putih di tangan Naruto kini mencomot irisan gurita dan nasi yang kini sudah masuk kedalam mulut Naruto. wajah Naruto berubah drastis, matanya berkaca kaca seperti akan menangis # plaaakkk di gampar author karena lebay.

"Bagimana rasanya? enak kan Naruto?" Hinata menunggu jawaban Naruto sambil berdebar debar menunggu laki laki itu membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa enak sekali, persis seperti masakan Kaasan?" Naruto menjawab perkataan Hinata dengan suara pelan karena mengingat rasa masakan Hinata yang sama persis dengan buatan ibunya yang kalo di pikir pikir terahir Naruto merasakannya saat duduk di bangku SMA, karena tau sediri kaasan Naruto juga sibuk dengan usahanya.

"Benarkah?" Hinata tersipu malu mendengar perkataan Naruto sambil memasukan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kau belajar memasak dari siapa Hinata? jangan jangan ini tadi yang memasak Kaasan ku bukan kamu?" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya ke arah gadis beriris lavender tersebut.

"Bibi Kushina masih dalam perjalan kemari, mana mungkin dia yang membuatkannya untuk mu" Hinata meninggikan suaranya karena dari tadi Naruto seperti tak percaya makanan yang di makannya adalah buatan Hinata.  
" Kalo soal belajar memasak... sebenarnya dari masi kecil aku sudah sering memasak sendiri jika ingin makan, karena Kaasan sudah meninggal sejak Hanabi di lahirkan" Hinata bersedih teringat masa masa kecil nya yang tidak pernah memakan masakan buatan ibunya, jangankan makan masakan ibunya bermain bersama pun seingat Hinata itu terjadi saat dia masih sangat kecil.

"Eh.. Hinata, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud.." Naruto merasa bersalah karena membuat Hinata bersedih.

"Tidak apa apa kok Naruto kun," Hinata tersenyum simpul untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

* * *

Beberapa buah mobil mewah dan berkelas terparkir di depan penginapan mewah milik keluarga namikaze, atu lebih tepatnya milik ayah angkat Minato yaitu tuan Jiaraiya. Banyak para tamu penting yang datang pada malam itu, tak terkecuali keluarga Hyuga yang memang rekan kerja keluarga uzumaki. Dari sekian banyak tamu, mata hinata tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang kini berada di samping ayahnya, bibir tipis Hinata tersenyum lebar ke arah gadis yang juga keturunan Hyuga tersebut.

"Ha.. Hanabi?" Hinata langsung berlari sambil memeluk adik kesangannya benar benar merindukan adiknya yang memang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Neesan, berhenti memeluk ku seperti ini. aku sudah besar" Hanabi protes ke pada Hinata yang memang berlebihan saat memeluk gadis yang juga keturunan Hyuga tersebut sampai tidak bisa bernafas.

"Hahaha, maaf Hanabi Neesan hanya merindukan mu". Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya seraya memandang dalam dalam adiknya yang kini sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Hanabi, Tousan akan ada pertemuan sebentar di dalam. Lebih baik kamu ikut Neesan" pria paruh baya berambut hitam itu berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan yang di sediakan untuk acara malam itu yang memang hanya di hadiri oleh para pengusaha yang terkait dengan proyek.

"Hanabi, Nejinii tidak ikut?" Hinata berjalan sambil menunjukan beberapa tempat di penginapan tempat hinata beberapa hari ini tinggal.

"Tadi Nejinii mobilnya ada di belakang kami, tapi entah kenapa Niisan bilang ke Tousan kalo ada urusan sebentar dan akan sedikit terlambat"

"Begitu ya.." Hinata mengingat kembali kejadian malam saat dirinya dan Naruto membututi kakaknya tersebut sampai mereka menemukan fakta yang bisa di bilang mengejutkan.

Begitu pertemuan usai, semua orang yang tadinya seperti sibuk membicarakan sesuatu di dalam ruangan kini justru sedang asik menyantap hidangan di meja yang memang di sediakan untuk mengambil makananan.

"Wahh,, makanannya nikmat sekali sayang. Siapa yang memasak?" Minato bertanya ke arah kushina yang membawa nampan berisi minuman.

"Apa kamu tau, sebagian masakan ini Hinata yang membuatnya" Kushina kini memandang ke arah Hinata yang sedang asik bercanda dengan Hanabi dan Naruto.

"Sepertinya putri mu itu sangat pandai memasak Hiashi sama?" Minato menepuk pelan pundak laki laki yang ada di sampingnya kini.

"Benarkah? Ah,, Hinata dari kecil memang suka memasak. Tapi baru kali ini aku memakan masakan Hinata yang begitu nikmat" Hiashi yang biasanya bersikap tegas itu kini menjawab santai perkataannya besannya, sambil sesekali tertawa.

Seorang laki laki berambut hitam panjang berwajah lesu dan tak bersemangat seperti menghawatirkan sesuatu, matanya terpejam dan terbuka beberapa kali. Dari sekian banyak tamu, kakak Hinata itu cenderung memisahkan diri dan memilih duduk menjauh dari beberapa orang.

"Apa kamu baik baik saja?" Naruto menyapa Nejii yang sepertinya memang gelisah.

"Aku baik baik saja Naruto," Neji menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil terus memandangi layar handphone nya.

"Apa kamu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Sepertinya aku dan Hinata sudah tau persoalan mu." Naruto menatap wajah sahabatnya yang gelisah tersebut lalu duduk di sampingnya.  
"Aku tau Niisan sebenarnya sudah menikah diam diam kan? Dan kini Tenten sedang hamil?" Hinata memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat neji langsung tersentak kaget.

"Baa.. baimana kalian tau?" Neji bertanya dengan nada bergetar ke arah Hinata dan Naruto.

"kurasa tidak perlu di jelaskan dari mana kita tau Nejii, kenapa kamu tidak bilang kepadaku sebelumnya" ayah hinata ikut nimbrung percakapan mereka bertiga.

"Paman,.. emm,, se... sebenarnya... Tenten sedang berada di rumah sakit karena akan melahirkan" Nejii langsung gugup menanggapi perkataan pamannya tersebut.

"Apapun yang terjadi harusnya kamu memberi taukan semuanya kepada keluarga, bukan menyimpannya sendiri. Apa kamu ingin membuat malu keluarga Hyuga". Hiashi memberikan nasihat yang bisa di bilang bukan menasehati tapi memarahi.

"Tousan sudah..., lebih baik sekarang Niisan cepat pergi kerumah sakit nanti aku dan Naruto akan menyusul" Hinata yang tak tega melihat kakaknya di marahi langsung memotong perkataan ayahnya. Tanpa ragu lagi Nejii langsung pergi dari hadapan banyak orang yang mulai bertanya tanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" kushina yang baru saja mendekat langsung bertanya kepada putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Sebelum Naruto menjelaskannya wanita berambut merah marun itu langsung di tarik lengannya oleh Minato yang kemudian menjelaskan persoalan kakak Hinata.

"Jadi begitu ya? sebaiknya anda juga ikut kesana tuan Hiashi, bukankah Nejii juga sudah anda anggap seperti putra anda sendiri kan?" tanpa menjawab perkataan besannya Hiashi langsung pergi bersama dengan Hanabi yang mengikuti ayahnya.

"Nejii saja sudah mau punya anak? Lalu kalian kapan?" kushina mencoba meledek Naruto dan Hinata yang bersiap akan pergi menyusul mereka.

"Kaasan, sudahlah ini bukan saatnya membahas itu" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan ibunya sambil berjalan menuju ke arah mobil orens miliknya yang terparkir di bawah pohon. Hinata dan Naruto harap harap cemas karena ini merupakan masalah yang mungkin saja bisa mencoreng keluarga besar Hyuga.

T..B...C...


	7. Chapter 7

**my boys is my neighbor**

**part 7  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto, my boys is my neighbor milik saya :D  
Pair : NaruHina .  
Rated : Romance/ T  
Warning: geje, jauh dari kata sempurna,,, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Untuk para pembaca mohon sabar ya untuk kelanjutan cerita karena Author lagi terserang GB alias Galau Berat, belum lagi ngurusi masuk Universitas. Terimakasih juga buat para viewers yang sudah memeberi kritik dan saran untuk membuat saya jauh lebih baik lagi dalam berkarya. sedikit saja curhatnya.. heheheheh,, Author jadi malu.. #plaakkk**

**oke langsung saja...  
**

**1**

**2**

**3**

Seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruang perawatan Tenten yang sampai saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri sambil menggendong seorang bayi perempuan sehat di tangannya. Ya tentu saja karena hari ini anak Hyuga Nejii dan Tenten sudah bisa di bawa pulang.

"Terimakasih" Hinata tersenyum sambil menimang bayi yang di berinama Matsui tersebut.

"Apa benar kita akan merawatnya untuk sementara waktu Hinata?" Naruto memandang Hinata yang sedang asik meniman bayi perempuan itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Naruto? inikan hanya sementara waktu, tidak mungkin juga Niisan akan merawatnya sendiri apalagi Tousan kemarin sudah bilang agar aku menyembunyikan Matsui dulu sampai nejinii menyelesaikan masalahnya. Belum lagi media yang mungkin akan segera menyorot masalah ini" Hinata berangan angan bagaimana jika nanti media masa memberitakan hal hal tidak baik yang mungkin bisa membuat nama keluarga Hyuga tercoreng.

"Yah.. terserah kau saja. Kita akan pulang kemana Hinata?"

"Kita ke apartemen ku saja Naruto, tadi Sakura sudah aku suruh membelikan beberapa perlengkapan bayi dan menaruhnya di apartemen. Kasian Nejinii pasti sekarang sedang berurusan dengan para tetua".

"Oh , tentu aku boleh tinggal di apartemen mu kan Hinata?" Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang sangat cantik, naruto tidak ingin meninggalkan wanitanya itu sendirian. Apalagi sejak kejadian di ryokan Naruto berjanji akan selalu menjaga Hinata.

"Ten.. tentusaja".

* * *

Apartemen Hinata.

Disepanjang koridor masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Hinata, banyak orang yang bertanya tanya siapa bayi yang di bawa Naruto dan Hinata, apalagi Hinata tidak hamil mana mungkin langsung punya anak. Langkah kaki Hinata yang berbalut sepatu hils terus mempercepat langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam apartemen, sementara Naruto berada di belakang Hinata membawa tas milik istrinya tersebut.

"Hinata, aku akan keluar sebentar apa kamu mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Emh,, apa kamu mau belanja Naruto~kun? Kalo begitu tolong belikan susu untuk Matsui dan sepertinya kulkas juga kosong Naruto kun".

"Kenapa tidak kau susui saja Hinata?" Naruto menatap dada besar Hinata yang berbalut kaus warna biru.

"Kau ini.., dasar mesum" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya sambil menidurkan Matsui di ranjang.

"Hahaha, baiklah aku pergi dulu"

Hinata memandangi wajah bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya, samar samar wajahnya mirip dengan kakaknya Neji hanya saja rambutnya yang masih tipis di kepala berwarna coklat.

Hinata pov*

Andai saja kamu tau kalo Tousan mu sedang ada masalah besar Matsui. Atau mungkin bukan hanya Tousan mu tapi juga aku dan seluruh keluarga besar Hyuga.

End pov*

* * *

Keringat dingin mengucur di kening laki laki keturunan Hyuga . Mata lavendernya memandang lantai tempatnya berdiri sekarang di depan beberapa sesepuh keluarga Hyuga. Aura menakutkan memenuhi ruangan yang saat ini di gunakan untuk mengeksekusi penjelasan Nejii.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Nejii? Bisa kau jelaskan?" salah seorang tetua klan Hyuga membuka suara.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah menikah diam diam, aku tidak memberitaukannya karena..."

"Karena apa coba jelaskan? Semua media tau kalo kau dan karin akan bertunangan"

"Aku.. aku tidak mencintai Karin. Dan bayi itu adalah putri ku, semua ini..." Neji yang biasanya terlihat tegas kini menitikan beberapa tetes air mata.

"Tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengan Tenten" Suara Neji terdengar parau dan Hiashi yang juga ada di situ ikut iba melihat keponakan yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri menangis di depan matanya. Para tetua pun berunding sebentar dan akhirnya menentukan titik temu untuk menyelesaikan masalah Neji.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita batalkan saja pertunangan mu dengan karin, untuk sementara waktu bayi mu di bawa oleh Hinata dan Naruto untuk menghindari media yang mungkin nanti akan membuat berita yang macam macam tentang keluarga kita. Jika nanti tenten keadannya sudah membaik kita adakan jumpa pers di depan media masa untuk meluruskan masalah ini dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas segala yang kamu lakukan. Apa kamu mengerti?"

"Terimakasih paman". Kaki Neji yang sedari tadi berdiri kini mulai merendah dan bersujud di hadapan seluruh tetua Klan. Tangan putihnya kini menghapus sebaian air mata yang menetes di wajahnya.

* * *

Laki laki berambut blonde jabrik sibuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, sampai susu formula. Disampingnya ada seorang pria berambut raven yang lebih memilih memandangi sahabatnya tersebut dengan pandangan aneh.

"Untuk apa membeli ini semua?"

"Ini untuk Matsui, kalo bukan Hinata yang menyuruhku membeli ini tidak mungkin aku mau membelinya?"

"Wah wah, apa kamu mulai menyukai Hinata?"

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam dalam...

"Sepertinya begitu Sasuke, entah kenapa aku jadi memperdulikannya"

"Itulah yang namanya cinta dobe, apa lagi kalian sudah menikah. Yah semoga saja status pernikahan pura pura kalian bisa menjadi pernikahan sesungguhnya".

"Hei lihatlah diri mu sendiri teme. Kapan kamu akan menikah dengan Sakura?"

"Ciihh,, aku belum memikirkan itu dobe. Matsui itu siapa?" Sasuke segera mengalihkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau ini ketinggalan berita, dia itu anak Nejii kakak kelas kita waktu berada di konoha high school"

"Jadi bayi yang di rawat Hinata itu namanya Matsui, tadi sakura memang sempat bercerita kepadaku. Bagaimana bisa kakak Hinata yang dingin itu bisa menghamili anak orang?"

" Yang namanya laki laki pasti melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Aku saja tidak yakin kau dan sakura belum melakukannya"

"Harusnya yang bertanya seperti itu aku dobe bukan kamu."

"Hahaha kalo aku sudah pasti akan menjawab... SUDAH"

"Benarkah,,? Hei ceritakan kepadaku bagaimana kau melakukannya dobe?"

"Hahaha, nanti aku ceritakan teme, dan kau harus mencobanya dengan Sakura" Naruto nyengir mesum ke arah Sasuke yang mulai penasaran dan tidak sabar mendengar cerita temannya itu.

* * *

Malam itu, bulan purnama bersinar dengan terang. Gadis berambut indigo itu sibuk berkutat di dapur sambil sesekali membuka almari es untuk mengambil beberapa makanan. Wajah putihnya sesekali merona karena terkena panasnya uap air yang ada di dalam panci.

"Hinata~chan, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Emh.. sepertinya tidak ada Naruto~kun" Jari jari lentiknya memotong beberapa sayuran di depan Naruto. laki laki berambut jabrik itu terus memandangi hinata dengan pandangan intens. Tubuh sexy Hinata melengak lenggok kesana kemari di depan naruto karena memang sedang sibuk memasak.

"OOooeeekkk... ooeeekkkk" suara Matsui terdengar oleh Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang ada di dapur. Dengan sigap Hinata segera berlari menuju kamar melihat keadaan bayi yang kini dirawatnya. Ternyata benar Matsui ngompol dan membuat ranjang bayinya basah. Hinata yang tau apa yang harus dilakukan segera mengganti pakaian Matsui dan menggunakannya pampers. Beberapa saat Matsui terdiam namum kembali menangis setelah di letakan di ranjang kecilnya kembali.

"Cupp,, cupp,, diam ya Matsui" Hinata kembali menggendong matsui sambil menenangkannya meski memang terlihat sedikit kaku karena Hinata saja baru kali ini menggendong bayi.

"Ciluuupppp baaaa" Naruto mencoba menghibur Matsui yang sedari tadi menangis di gendongan Hinata. namun bukannya diam Matsui justru semakin keras menangisnya.

"Hei dia ini masih bayi Naruto, mana mungkin mengerti ocehan mu" Hinata memarahi tindakan konyol naruto yang memang tidak akan dimengerti oleh bayi yang belum ada satu bulan tersebut.

"Gomen Hinata~chan, hehehe mungkin dia lapar?" Tangan Naruto segera mengulurkan sebotol dot yang berisikan susu formula. Ternyata benar Matsui segera meminum dot yang di berikan Naruto ke mulutnya dan akhirnya tak menangis lagi.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tau Naruto~kun?" Hinata memandang heran kearah Naruto sambil memegangi dot yg di minum Matsui.

"Hahaha aku hanya menebaknya karena aku sendiri juga sudah lapar Hinata~chan'' waajah Naruto langsung nyengirr kuda di depan Hinata.

"Ah aku lupa.. masakannya Naruto~kun. Matikan apinya" Hinata mulai syook karena teringat sup yang dia buat dan mungkin sedikit gosong karena aromanya yang mulai tercium oleh Hinata. Naruto segera berlari ke dapur dan mematikan api sambil memandangi sup yang kini isinya mulai berkurang karena memuai terlalu lama di masak.

"Untung saja belum terlambat, jika terlambat yang ada nanti kita makan sup gosong Hinata~chan"

"Gomen... aku yang teledor Naruto~kun" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya memberikan semakuk sup ke arah Naruto yang kini duduk di ruang makan.

"Sudahlah, apa Matsui sudah tidur?" Naruto menyupkan sup buatan Hinata ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dia sudah tidur Naruto~kun, emh besok aku ada acara pemotretan tolong jaga Matsui ya?"

"Hei aku mana bisa menjaganya sendiri?"

"Tolonglah Naruto~kun, aku tidak mungkin membawa Matsui kan?"

"Hah" Naruto menghela napas panjang seolah tak setuju dengan keputusan Hinata.  
"Baiklah aku akan menjaganya, tapi untuk sekali ini saja karena aku juga harus mengurusi proyek?"

"Terimakasih Naruto~kun" Hinata yang merasa senang segera memeluk Naruto tanpa memperdulikan bahwa saat itu Naruto sedang makan dan akhirnya tersedak karenanya.

"Uhuukkk,, kau ingin membunuhku Hinata?" Naruto membalikkan wajahnya sambil menepuk nepuk dadanya yang tersedak.

"Gomen Naruto~kun, aku tidak bermak..." Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kata katanya Naruto segera mengunci bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya.

* * *

Lampu yang terpasang di area pemotretan terlihat mulai di coba beberapa kali untuk menentukan intensitas cahaya yang mungkin akan mempengaruhi kualitas pemotretan. Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Hinata yang sedang di dandani oleh Ino sibuk membalas pertanyaan pertanyaan fans mengenai film Hinata yang sudah rilis beberapa bulan lalu. Wajah Hinata sedikit kesal kepada asistennya yang tidak memberitaunya terlebih dahulu jika pemotretan kali ini untuk majalah PLAY BOY yang memasangkannya dengan Gaara.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu Hinata, wajah mu terlihat tua jika seperti itu?" Ino yang sedang membawa beberapa bikini untuk Hinata segera mengomentari wajah Hinata yang terlihat kesal.

"Ya,, ya,, hanya saja aku takut Naruto akan marah jika tau aku berfoto dengan bikini untuk majalah Play Boy dengan Gaara"

"Dia tidak akan marah Hinata, tenang saja.." Sakura menjawab enteng pertanyaan Hinata tanpa memalingkan wajah dari ponselnya.

"Tapi bukannya kamu sudah izin Naruto?" Gadis berambut pirang itu bertanya kembali sembari memberikan bikini di tangannya kepada Hinata.

"Aku memang sudah izin Ino~chan, tapi aku tidak bilang jika pemotretan ini untuk majalah play boy karena aku sendiri hanya di beritau jika akan ada pengambilan foto di studio"

"Maaf Hinata~chan, aku lupa karena kemarin aku juga sibuk dengan Sasuke"

"Kau ini lebih mementingkan kekasih mu dari pada pekerjaan" Ino ikut kesal karena Sakura lupa memberi tau Hinata soal pemotretan hari ini.

"Baiklah aku ganti baju dulu" Hinata segera menuju ke kamar ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

* * *

Apartemen Hinata.

Naruto menguap bosan memandangi Matsui yang ada di ranjang sedang tertidur pulas. Mata Naruto yang mulai terpejam karena siang itu naruto kelelahan mengurusi Matsui sendirian. Belum sempat mata naruto terpejam bell apartemen hinata berbunyi. Naruto segera berlari menuju pintu sambil melihat cctv yang terhubung keluar pintu.

"Neji.. masuklah" Naruto mempersilahkan kakak Hinata tersebut masuk sambil menutup kembali pintu apartemen.

"Dimana Matsui Naruto?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban kaki Neji langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Hinata dan memang Matsui sedang tertidur pulas disana.

"Dia sedang tidur, apa masalah mu sudah selesai?"

"Masalah dengan tetua sudah selesai, hanya saja keadaan Tenten belum juga membaik dan Karin justru menuntutku karena tidak jadi bertunangan"

"Wkwkwkkwkw...laki laki sepertimu ternyata juga bisa di perebutkan ya?" Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar perkataan kakak Hinata tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang lucu bodoh, oh ya Hinata di mana?" Neji memandangi seluruh apartemen yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat sosok Hinata.

"Dia sedang ada pemotretan. Apa kamu akan lama di sini?" Naruto balik bertanya ke arah neji yang kini sibuk memandangi wajah putrinya.

"Sepertinya sore nanti aku baru akan kembali, aku masi ingin menemani Matsui".

"Baiklah sekarang kamu jaga Matsui sendiri ya,, aku ada janji dengan teman lama" Naruto segera pergi dari pandangan Neji yang memang sudah tidak menghiraukan ucapannya.

* * *

Kilatan kilatan kamera mengabadikan kemolekan tubuh mulus Hinata yang berbalut bikini berwarna merah bersama dengan Gaara yang juga berpose di sampingnya dengan bertelanjang dada. Pose pose yang di atur oleh fotografer beberapa kali membuat Hinata sedikit risih, karena Hinata harus berbaring di atas tubuh laki laki barambut merah tersebut. Hinata mencoba profesional karena ini memang pekerjaan nya. Selesai pemotretan Hinata segera bergegas pulang, namun seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hinata~chan" laki laki berambut merah marun itu kini berada di samping Hinata.

"Ada apa Gaara~kun? Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Aku dengar kamu dan Naruto menikah hanya karena perjodohan ya?"

"Emh,, soall itu.." Hinata mulai bingung menanggapi pertanyaan parthnernya tersebut

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan membocorkannya kepada orang lain, hanya saja..."

"kenapa?" Hinata tidak sabar mendengar penjelasan laki laki di depannya karena memang dia khawatir dengan Naruto yang menjaga Matsui sendirian. Tanpa di sadari Gaara mendekatkan tubuhnya sambil berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Aku menyukai mu" deg,, Hinata tersentak kaget mendengarnya seolah tak percaya.

"Tapii.. aku..."

"Sssttt,, tidak apa-apa kamu tidak membalas perasaan ku. Yang penting aku sudah mengungkapkan persaan ku kepada mu". Gaara berjalan menjauhi Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung, tubuhnya seperti tak bisa bergerak setelah mendengar penjelasan Gaara yang membuat hatinya bergetar.

* * *

Gadis bersurai pirang panjang dan berponi kini duduk bersama seorang laki laki berambut blode di taman. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul ke arah laki laki yang di panggilnya Naruto itu, namun entah kenapa laki laki di sampingnya itu tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Naruto~kun apa kamu sakit?" Shion memandang Naruto dengan wajah cemas sembari memegang keningnya.

"Kurasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini Shion~chan, dan tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi" Tanpa berbasa basi Naruto segera mengutarakan niatnya kepada Shion.

"Tapi Naruto~kun? Aku kesini untuk menagih janji mu yang akan menikahi ku"

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu, sudahlah.. lebih baik sekarang kembalilah ke inggris untuk menyelesaikan study mu"

"Tidak Naruto~kun, tidak... aku tidak mau berpisah dengan mu. Naruto~kun!" Shion terus berteriak teriak memanggil Naruto yang kini pergi meninggalkannya sendirian ditaman, kakinya berlari mengejarnya sampai akhirnya tubuh Shion terjatuh di tanah.

Shion pov*

Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu meninggalkan ku Naruto~kun. Awas saja gadis Hyuga itu, akan aku rebut kembali kamu darinya.

End pov*

* * *

Jari Hinata dengan cepat memencet sandi apartemennya yang sudah ada di luar kepala. Tangan Hinata membawa beberapa belanjaan yang sepertinya memang sangat banyak, bisa di tebak isinya pasti kalo bukan baju ya sepatu keluaran brand terbaru.

"Kau sudah pulang Hinata?" Neji menyapa Hinata sambil menggendong matsui di pelukannya.

"Niisan? Naruto kemana?" Hinata sedikit kaget karena yang di temuinya bukan suaminya tapi justru kakaknya.

"Dia bilang ada urusan sebentar, kebetulan tadi siang aku kesini untuk menjenguk Matsui"

"Owwhhh" Hinata segera mengganti bajunya dan mengambil beberapa minuman di dalam almari es.

"Maaf ya Hinata, aku merepotkan mu dan Naruto"

"Niisan.. seperti dengan siapa saja. Sini Matsui biar aku yang menggendongnya, Nejinii tidak kembali ke rumah sakit?"

"Sekarang aku akan kembali kerumah sakit, tolong jaga Matsui ya Hinata?"

"Baik Niisan,"

Tangan Hinata membuka perlahan baju Matsui dan segera memandikannya dengan air hangat. Sesekali Matsui menangis karena Hinata memang masi kaku memandikannya, namun dengan telaten dan perlahan lahan Hinata bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya mulai dari dari memberikan minyak telon, bedak, memakaikan baju hingga sepatu dan penutup tangan Matsui. Karena bahagia Hinata segera mengambil hand phone dan mengabadikan moment itu dengan Matsui. Tanpa sengaja Hinata lupa jika galery fotonya terhubung dengan akun weibo, twetter dan facebook yang sudah pasti akan terkirim dengan otomatis.

T...B...C...


End file.
